Life is a Song
by ElementalCowgirl19
Summary: She stood behind the red heavy curtain trying to calm her nerves. HOW and WHY did she let them talk her into this? She bit her lip, rubbing the sweat off of her hands by sliding them against her dress. Her heart raced and her airways constricted. Her head spun with questions and different scenarios. "Please welcome Austin and Ally!" She turned and ran. Auslly Walk to Remember AU


Do not own Austin and Ally only my imagination. Also sorry the layout sucks this is my first time publishing

Also searching for a story its another version of and Auslly Walk to Remember but this one has a happy ending. I know its out there I've read it before but I can't find it. Its complete and Ally writes only Only Hope. If you know the name or where it is let me know in the comments

Life is a Song

PROLOGUE:

She stood behind the red heavy curtain trying to calm her nerves. How did she let them talk her into this? Why did she let them talk her into this?

She bit her lip and tried to rub the sweat off of her hands, sliding them against her dress. Her heart raced and her airways constricted. Her head spun with questions and possible outcomes of this.

"And now please welcome Austin and Ally!" the crowd cheered; clapping and screaming.

Ally turned and ran.

_A young girl stood in a stark white hospital room, trying to ignore the chemicals that burned her nose. Her dark brown hair was loose around her shoulders, draping like a curtain. She tugged anxiously at the little red dress while scuffing her shiny black flats. _

_Staring at the door she wills it to open or move allowing her inside. It doesn't. She turned her gaze to the car seat near her feet, watching her baby brother sleep peacefully, completely oblivious to the world around him. She smiled, lightly brushing his light brown hair back. His eyes flicked open showing vivid green irises before sliding shut again. Humming, she tried to distract herself from the reason why she was there. _

_The door creaked open. Spinning, she saw her father wearing a grim expression. His face was lined and aged with grief. He didn't speak simply motioning her through the door running a hand through his own light brown hair, his green eyes filled with sorrow. _

_The door shuts and she stands alone in the white room smelling of death with her mother. She's hooked up to dozens of machines, blinking, beeping, and making odd noises. Kneeling at her mother's bed she feels the burning sensation of water in her eyes. Her mother tries to smile and reassure her, but the pain shows through. Her once beautiful face is white and sunken in. Her chocolate brown eyes, the ones her daughter inherited, look like a mud puddle that no one can escape. Yet she smiles and with her last breath she whispers in her daughter's ear. "Take care of your father and brother…promise me baby" tear filled eyes met hers and a little voice answered. "I promise mommy" she didn't recognize it as her own. The machines dim and go silent as her mom sleeps. _

_The tears fall onto her red dress turning it black, looking up she stands at a freshly dug grave. The marble stone reads PENNY ANNE DAWSON 1973 – 2004. BELOVED MOTHER AND WIFE. Her father falls to the ground and her brother cries out. She swallows her own tears and hugs her family "I promise" she whispered. _

Ally Dawson shot up, breathing heavily. She turned her head swiftly from side to side her own light brown hair with caramel tips smacking her in the face. Yanking it aside her gaze sweeps the room before she recognizes it as her own. The red walls remind her of the red dress. She ripped her eyes away and forced them to look elsewhere. Running a hand through her brown locks she tried to calm her racing heart and staggered breathing as she gasps for air.

The dream, she had it again. She hadn't had that dream for 8 years. It was the day her mother died and the day she was buried. The first year her mother was gone Ally had the dream almost every night. It went away the second year but had recently come back. _It's just because of dad_ she thought fiercely to herself before feeling her heart drop. Her mother died of cancer 9 years ago when Ally was 8 and her brother Dan was 1. She felt completely broken and never thought her life would be the same. As time went on it hurt less and less but it was still there.

Her dad was diagnosed with the same cancer that had taken her mother from her. He didn't want to take treatment though; he believed that he was diagnosed because it was his time to go. He never told her either, she found out. He tried to hide it and she knew why but it never was a reason to lie to her.

She knew but Dan remained blissfully clueless. She's glad. She doesn't want him to know. _He hardly knew Mom, how is he going to react to losing Dad? _She shook her head hard forbidding herself to think of that.

Untangling and untwisting herself from her bright red bed sheets she climbed out of bed and slipped on her red robe. Sliding her black slippers on she walked to the small piano that sits in the corner of her room. She sat down and ran her hand across the ebony and ivory keys. Music always cheered her up so she grabbed the brown leather bound book off the top and penned down her feelings.

"I miss you…I miss your smile…yeah that's good" she scribbled them across a clean white sheet. Dropping the pencil her hands take on a mind of their own skimming across the keys to pour out a melody to match her words.

"Every once and every while I wonder…" the lyrics flowed and she has a chorus and a first verse.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile,_

_Every once and every while I wonder_

_Why'd you leave?_

_Where'd you go?_

_My heart is dying to know,_

She sings softly slowly increasing her volume while holding the "oh" in know.

_Why did you leave?_

_Why did you go?_

_My heart needs to know._

_Why did you go?_

_Why did you leave?_

_That something, I can't believe._

Her voice softened trailing off.

"WOW! Ally that was great!" the voice knocked her off the bench.

She turned to see Dan grinning and clapping. Blushing, Ally picked herself up off the ground.

"Will you play another song?" he asked sitting down on the bench. She pulled herself up and flashed him a smile. "What do you want to hear?"

He thought for a moment, "Only Hope"

Her hands flew across the piano skating in and out of the keys. The song filled the room with its sweet sound. The final key was played and she took a bow.

"Still the best," he complimented placing his own hands on. He ran through I Won't Give Up. She taught him this one last week but he still had trouble with the bridge.

"These two" she said gently guiding his fingers.

"You're so talented Ally. I wish you didn't have stage fright so everyone could see that" Dan said running through his scales.

Ally was an amazing piano player and singer but she had bad stage fright. She loved playing but the thought of a crowd turned her stomach and her heart over. She has gotten better though she can play for her family and friends but that's about it.

"Come on Beethoven let's make breakfast" she said pulling him out the door.

"Pancakes!" he screamed streaking off toward the kitchen. She laughed following at a much slower refined pace. _He is such a kid. I hope he never has to grow up, that he can enjoy being a kid while he can. I can't break my promise._

"Hey Ally! Where's the pancake mix?" Dan shouted.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" she hollered back. She tip-toed past her dad's room and tried not to wake him.

"Ally?" he croaked.

She backed up and poked her head in, "Yeah dad?" She replied softly.

"Why don't you take Danny out today?" he coughed a wet hacking cough.

"Are you not feeling well? I can just send him to the beach" she said stepping into the dimly lit room.

"No I'll be fine go take him out my nurse is coming by…" he trailed off into another cough.

Stepping closer to the bed she made out her father pale with some color to his cheeks, lying there. His green eyes had lost their luster yet they still shined when he looked at her. His hair was graying and thinning incredibly at the age of 42. He lost weight, not enough to tip Dan off but enough for Ally to know he was getting worse. "Ok how long do you need?" he looked at her mouthing some numbers before responding.

"Try till about 3:00 o'clock" she nodded and gently kissed his head. "Ok I love you daddy" she whispered slipping out the door.

"I love you too pumpkin" she barely heard.

"Ally," Dan called again.

"Coming," she finally got to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

The kitchen was trashed. Pancake mix on the counters, eggs on the floor, syrup pooling on the table. In the center stood Dan covered in flour reading a cook book upside down. "How do you read this thing?" he squinted and craned his head.

"For one it's upside down, two what happen in here?! I told you to wait for me" she laughed.

He turned and grinned sheepishly "Oops?"

She shook her head the smile still in place. "It doesn't matter we are going out for the day" she said picking the flour out of his hair.

"Really?! Where? Is dad coming too?"

Her smile began to hurt as she kept it plastered to her face. "No, he's got some things to do…so I'm taking you out" she said a little too brightly. It fell on deaf ears.

"Ok let me get cleaned up" he said. He looked up finally noticing the gigantic mess he made. Turning to his older sister he pulled out the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. "Ally could you…?" he gestured to the mess.

"I'll get started but you have to finish because I have to get ready too" he crushed her in a bear hug. "Thanks Als, you're the best!" he bounded off toward the shower tip-toeing past their dad's room.

She put up her hair and cleaned viciously, she cleaned when she was upset. Lying to Dan always upset her.

"Ok I'm done!" he called.

She craned her neck to see 15 minutes had passed. He dressed in a blue muscle shirt and orange swimming trunks. "Ok you finish up and I will be down as fast as I can ok?" he nodded loading the dishwasher.

One shower and a change of clothes later she was ready. She wore a sun hat, sunglasses and a light green sundress with a yellow bikini dotted with red flowers underneath. "Got the beach bag?" he holds it up for her to see. Slipping on her shades they walked out together for a fun day in the sun. Oh how wrong she was.

The beach loomed in sight. Dan tore off his shirt and ran to the water. Ally caught it in her hand before it hit the ground. She rolled her eyes and set up the beach umbrella. She laid out her towel, picking up her book she began to write.

"Ally, it's a beach you're supposed to have fun" Dan whined coming back up.

She looked up to see him dripping and frowning. "I am having fun Dan" he scoffed. "You're reading a book" she pulled it closer. "You do your thing and I'll do mine" she said burying her nose in the book.

He pulled it away and ran as fast as he could. She was up in a flash tackling him to the sand and ripping the brown leather book out of his hands. "Don't touch my book!" she said slapping him in the chest with it.

"See, you're on the sand in the sun and you're not melting" he pointed out smugly.

"Ok you got me in the sun on the sand happy?"

"Very" he said streaking off.

She dusted herself off and headed back to her spot when she heard Dan scream.

"OW!"

She sprinted to find her brother face down in the stand with the Populars standing over him.

Kira Starr, dark skinned beauty with black locks wearing a pink sundress. Tilly Thompson, light skinned blonde nut case, wearing a short jean shirt and lilac tank. Dallas Cantor, a tanned brunette hottie, blue muscle shirt with white trunks. Ally's friend Dez Worthy, tall pale freckled red head wearing a wet suit. He was the only one not laughing.

"Not funny you guys" he said walking over to Dan. He pulled him up and handed him to Ally still glaring at the group.

"Dan, are you ok?" she asked brushing off his face.

"Yeah fine" he replied spitting out a mouthful of sand.

She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with Austin Moon. The ring leader and most popular guy at school.

"What's the matter with you?!" she snapped glaring fiercely.

"Oh calm down Dawson he's fine" Moon said waving her off. Austin was 6'2 with beach blonde hair and hazel eyes that could make any girl swoon. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed off his tanned muscles and blue swimming trunks.

"Fine?! He was face down in the sand!" she screeched livid.

"He's boy, he's tough enough to take it" he said cockily

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ally shot back.

"I don't know Dawson you really want to take on this?" he showed off his "guns" causing Ally to laugh.

"Oh, please I've seen chicken legs with more meat on them than you"

"Oh yeah? Well I've seen prettier things at a freak show than you. Whoops you're already a freak" he sneered.

Ally clenched her fists till they were white, her nails digging into her palms. "Don't test me Moon" she growled taking a step forward.

"I bet your mom was just as ugly" that was the final straw. Her hand reacted before her mind, a crunching sound filled her ears and Austin Moon was on the ground. "Don't you ever talk about my mother that way or next I'll do worse than break your nose" she whispered shooting him a death glare.

She grabbed Dan and spun on her heel, marching away leaving Moon in the sand clutching his bloody nose. She turned to see Dez standing over Austin.

"You deserved that and you know it" Dez said pulling him up and walking him to a building. The Populars followed glaring at Ally.

"Whoa Ally! Remind me to never get on your bad side" Dan said his face filled with awe.

She turned her attention to him "You could never get on my bad side" she said softly slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too Danny" they walked off to their site.

"Let's pack up and get some ice cream"

"Alright!" he scrambled to the spot shoving everything into the bag till it bulged. Laughing they walked hand-in-hand to the ice cream parlor.

Upon entering the ice cream shop Ally and Dan were greeted by a cool breeze.

"Ok, maybe not the best idea" Dan chattered.

Ally rubbed her arms trying to chase away the goose bumps as she rang the bell.

A short stocky Latina popped her head up annoyed. She wore the red and white ice cream dress uniform and wore a headband with an ice cream cone on it. "What do you want- Oh hey Ally!" Trish greeted her. "Guess who got a job at Scoops!"

Trish was Ally's best friend next to Dez but Trish and Dez had a love hate relationship. She had a new job almost every day. She's never been able to hold down a single job. She says that more jobs equal more experience.

"Let me guess… you?"Ally laughed.

"Wow Ally you're really good at the guessing game" Dan said shivering. "Hey Trish you'll never guess what Ally did!"

"Shh!" Ally hissed.

"Ally punched Austin Moon in the face and broke his nose!" Dan cheered helping himself to a free sample.

"No way! Goody two shoes hit someone? What did he say?" Trish leaned forward begging for details. Before Ally could answer in walked the jerk himself holding his nose. "Wow! Nice one Ally!" Trish slapped her a high five then turned to the Populars. "How may I help you?" she asked in her "customer is always right" voice.

"How can you help me?! Gee, I don't know what makes you think I need help?!" Austin barked then winced in pain.

"I don't know sir, perhaps if you tell me I'll know" Austin glared at Trish with pure hatred.

"We just need some ice" Dez butted in shooting Austin another glare.

Trish disappeared to get some ice while the rest of Austin's group minus Dez sat in a booth.

"Ally, you didn't have to hit him that hard" Dez chided her.

"Yeah you didn't have to- wait, you wanted her to hit me?"

"Dude you deserved it," Dez repeated.

"Well maybe next time he'll learn to keep his big mouth shut" Ally shot back ready to punch him again.

"Oh come on, it was a joke lighten up Dawson" Austin complained.

Ally didn't smile or shoot a comeback; she didn't even move forward to hit him. She rubbed her goose bumps, looking at the ground. "My mother's dead" she said quietly.

Austin's smirk was knocked off his face.

"Yeah dude, you had no right to say that. It was pretty low" Dez muttered.

Trish returned ice in hand and gave it to Dez who put it on Austin's face. "OW!" he screamed

"Take it like a man Moon" Ally said and sauntered off to find Dan who had disappeared during the ordeal. She found him sitting in a booth far from the action. He looked out the window his ice cream untouched. "Are you ok?" Ally asked as she slid in beside him.

"Ally, what was mom like?" he asked. Ally had answered this question so many times she knew it by heart.

"Well, she was tall with brown hair-"

"Like yours?" was his standard question.

"No, hers was darker, almost a mahogany. You couldn't miss her in a crowd. She had chocolate brown eyes-"

"Just like you, that's where you got them from right?"

"Right, I basically look like mom except for the hair" she replied. "She loved animals especially-"

"Apes! She even went to Africa on a yearlong expedition right?" she nodded. "Why do you ask me when you know?" he shrugged. "I just need conformation since you knew her longer" his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, she loved you more than anything in the world. Don't forget that" he looked at her with the saddest eyes ever.

"Then why did she leave?" He asked in a small voice.

Ally bit her lip before replying "It's not like she had a choice Dan. If she could have stayed she would have" her gaze drifted to the window.

"I just wish I could tell her how much I love her" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"She already knows" she smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Finish your ice cream, because we're going to the Pancake Hut" Ally said pushing the bowl toward him.

His eyes immediately lit up and the ice cream was gone. She fished around in her purse, pulled out a five and the two left for the Pancake Hut.

It was a cute yellow diner building decked with hints of red, Dan loved this place.

Checking her watch Ally saw that it was noon. She still had to keep Dan out of the house for three more hours. While waiting for a table she combed her mind thinking of what else they could do.

"Oh come on!" a familiar annoying voice complained behind them.

"You know Moon if I didn't know any better I could have sworn you're following me" Ally said not bothering to turn around.

"Oh please Dawson we both know it would be the other way around" Austin retorted.

Finally, she turned to find the tall blonde smirking. His nose was still swollen but it had stopped bleeding.

"I'm not going to let you ruin our day out" she said firmly and clenched her fists. She dug her nails into her palm. Her knuckles glowed white something Dez did not miss unlike Austin, Dallas, Kira and Tilly who saw no threat.

"Dude, just back off ok?" Dez urged practically begging.

"Shouldn't his dad be taking him out?" the blonde dug deeper.

"His dad is busy so I'm taking him out" Ally replied in a low voice.

"What's wrong Dawson, got a secret?" he asked leaning in forcing Ally to take a step back.

"More than you'll ever know Austin" she whispered sadly turning back to see the waitress guiding Dan to a table.

She followed glancing behind to see that Austin's face no longer held a smirk or malice but a look of shock and confusion… with a touch of guilt?

She refused allow her mind to linger on Austin. This was hers and Dan's special day and he wasn't going to ruin it. She sat across from Dan who scanned the menu. She opened her palm face up. Angry red crescent moons marked her palm causing her to wince at the slightest provocation.

"It's free pancake day so I'll pay for my drink ok?" her eyes met his and something inside her twisted. Suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up. "Sure that's fine, I'll be right back…I need some air" she said getting up.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" he asked rising.

She pushed him back down into the red leather booth. "No, I'll be a minute order for me would you?" he nods picking up the menu once more.

Stumbling she races past Austin's table barely making it out the door to some bushes before her stomach empties its contents. She sits down her back against the wall closing her eyes. Sweat glistens and gathers all over. Her vision gets spotty as her head begins to pound.

"Ally, are you ok?" she expected to see Dan but opened her eyes to a blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" she whispered leaning her head back.

"You looked kind of pale so I thought I should check to make sure your ok" he said sitting next to her. "So are? Ok I mean?" she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine" she said trying to get up.

Her knees buckled and Austin caught her. Peering into the bushes he sees the vomit and looks back at her in his arms. For the first time she looked…so…frail. Almost as if Austin's breath would shatter her.

She lay in his arms for a moment before pushing herself, up gripping his shoulder for support. A cool breeze blew through and she froze letting it encase her.

She let go and turned to Austin. The color returned to her cheeks and the sweat was gone but she was still tired. "Thanks but pretend this never happened ok?" she whispered.

"What is your secret Ally?" he asked catching her off guard. He called her Ally, not Dawson or some other derogatory slur but Ally.

She looked back and smiled a sad smile "Which one," she asked. "You'll have to be more specific" she entered the hut and sat down across from Dan.

"You were gone a long time, even Austin got up. Are you ok?" he asked looking up from his stack of flapjacks.

Her face remained neutral before a smile slipped on "Yeah just a little dizzy. Too much sun I guess" she shrugged digging into her own stack of pancakes.

Dan scrutinized her then his eyes flickered to Austin who sat inhaling his pancakes while occasionally looking at his sister. "I guess I shouldn't have dragged you out into the sun" he conceded, but his mind began digging for answers. His surrender was just a façade, so what was he up to? "If I didn't know any better I'd say Austin likes you"

Ally choked. "What?!"

Dan grinned "Oh come on Ally. Why do you think he teases you so much?"

"He hates me?"

Dan shook his head. "He likes you. That's how guys show their feelings"

"By tormenting me?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, he's got your attention doesn't he?"

"Well I guess…"

He smiled. "And you like him too" he said nonchalantly.

Dan was drenched in orange juice "Ew! Ally!" he laughed grabbing some napkins.

"Not true!" she protested.

"De-ni-al" he sang.

Ally smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey this took-" he dodged.

"5 minutes?" she retorted

He blushed "Maybe"

She laughed harder.

"Come on, we're going to Sonic Boom" she said laying some bills on the table.

Dan slapped down a few too "Why?" he asked.

"Something about a new song" she said thinking

He grabbed her hand and sprinted out the door to their music store: Sonic Boom.

The store loomed in sight as Dan skidded to a stop at the front doors.

"Dan, why did you stop?"

"You have to unlock the door Ally" he said slowly.

"Oh, yeah" she said slipping the key in the lock. Easing the door open the siblings stepped inside the store and locked it behind them.

"Are you going to teach me a new song?"

"You bet" she said and led him up the stairs.

"Which is it?" he practically begged.

"I'll let you decide" she walked to the piano taking a seat on the bench.

"It Will Rain, by Bruno Mars" he said sitting beside her.

She cocked a thin brown eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just…an interesting choice" she said and turned her eyes back to the keys.

"Meaning?" he prompted.

"Well…do you know what that song is about?"

"Yeah lost love… what about it?" he asked again.

Ally's brows furrowed. _Why would he want to learn that? Did he find out about Dad?! No! That's impossible! _"Nothing… I guess… I just thought…"

He nodded for her to go on.

"Do you have a crush?!" she blurted out.

Dan fell out of his seat.

"Dan, are you ok?!" she asked yanking him up staring into his…pink face?

"Whaaaaat? Psh. Tsh. No!"

Now it was Ally who grinned.

"Daniel Richard Dawson" she said sternly with a smile.

"Uh…maybe?" the pink remained but the shock was gone.

Ally arched a brow and he surrendered.

"Ok maybe a small one" he held up his thumb and fore finger a little ways apart.

"Aw! My baby brother has a crush!" she squealed.

Dan rubbed his sore ear, "Thanks Als" he grumbled.

"Who is it?" Ally asked.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um it's uh mmm" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said it's mmm"

"What?" Ally asked louder.

"I said it's Melody Moon!" he shouted face red.

Ally's smile became more and more strained. Dan braced himself for the explosion.

"Melody Moon? As in Austin Moon's younger sister?" she asked quietly.

Dan ducked under the bench quiet Ally was worse than loud Ally. You couldn't predict what quiet Ally would do. "Yes" he squeaked.

"What do you like about her?" quiet Ally was still there.

"Well she's beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate, can play any instrument and most of all she has the most amazing voice" a dreamy expression crossed his face.

"Does she feel the same way?" Ally asked trailing her slender fingers on the keys.

"I don't know…I think so" he hung his head.

"Does she smile at you?"

"Yes"

"Does she blush when you look at her?"

"Yes"

"Does she try to be with you anyway she can?"

"Yes!" he shouted exasperated.

Ally's face brightened and filled with a look Dan couldn't describe. The only thing he could name it was a mother's look. "Then there should be no I think" she said playing the piano. "Only I know"

He cocked his head, "What?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Dan, she flirts with you, smiles at you, blushes when you're around and tries to hang with you anyway she can…she likes you" she said playing It Will Rain.

"You think? I mean you're a girl right?"

Ally looked down at herself. "If not I've been buying the wrong clothes for years" she laughed.

"Never mind let's play" Dan said. Music flowed between the siblings. Time fell away as music carried them away.

"Good job!" Ally praised.

Glancing at the clock Dan saw it was 5:00 o'clock. "Ally its 5!" he screamed.

"Oh no! Dad!" the siblings tore out of Sonic Boom. Ally was slower fumbling to lock the door. She turned smacking into something hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Austin!" Ally yelled. She pulled him off, dusted him off and continued on home.

Austin stood frozen, glanced to where Ally was, and then brushed his clothes. His hand went to his cheek and he turned to go home, his face a light shade of pink the whole way.

Ally arrived at her house out of breath, "Dad, I'm sorry we lost track of time"

"That's ok I ate and so did Dan" he said gesturing to Dan who sat at the table inhaling a sandwich.

"Oh ok I'm going to hit the sack" she relied

"Night Ally" the two men chorused.

Ally dragged herself upstairs, intending to collapse in her bed. Instead she stumbles to the bathroom. Once more her stomach empties. The white bowl fills her vision as she tries to stop herself. Sputtering and coughing she surfaces, laying her head on the seat she takes a moment to breathe.

She pushed herself up and walked to the mirror. Ally looked up to see a pale shell of a girl stare back. Her brown hair hung in a stringy mess her eyes were twin mud puddles. She blinked and her pale reflection reverts back to normal. Chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair tipped in caramel gold.

"I can do this" she muttered to herself. Ice cold water splashed against her face followed by a fluffy towel. She straightens up and turns out the lights. Burrowing deep into her blankets she lets the dreams sweep her away

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Cracking open one eye Ally looked at the clock. She groaned and rolled back over, then shot out of bed. She threw on a purple tee and struggled to get her left leg in her jeans. "DAN!" she yelled.

Dan appeared with bed head in truck pajamas brandishing a bat. "What? What? What is it?!"

"We over slept!" the siblings locked eyes and screamed.

"What's wrong?" they heard their dad groan.

"Nothing dad we're just late for school!" Dan yelled back.

"Ok"

Ally gave a "what?" face as Dan raced back in with a yellow shirt and one leg in his blue jeans.

Ally ran downstairs and grabbed two pop-tarts as Dan fell down the stairs both legs in his pants. The siblings sprinted to school and went their separate ways. Ally slipped in the room unnoticed and sat in her seat next to Trish.

"Ms. Dawson, nice of you to join us, you can also join me in detention" Mr. Smith said.

Ally shoulders slumped, "Yes Mr. Smith" she mumbled sliding lower in her seat.

"Sorry Ally. Wish I could do something" Trish whispered.

"It's ok Trish, there's nothing you could have done" Ally whispered back.

"Ms. De La Rosa, would you like to join Ms. Dawson in detention?"

"No Mr. Smith" Trish replied writing in her notebook.

Time flew by faster than Ally could blink and lunch had rolled around. She slammed her locker shut and met up with Trish. The two then waded into crowd of lunch chaos. They had to pass the "Populars" table to get to theirs. Their goal was always to slip past the table, but today Ally considered Austin's recent actions and risked being seen. She grabbed Trish's arm she walked by full view of the table.

"Oh look, its Goody Two Shoes Dawson" Kira laughed brushing off her neon orange mini dress.

"Yeah, I heard you got detention" Tilly snorted. Her outfit improved, Capri's that reached her calves and a pink blouse.

"Did you ask the teacher to give you detention because you missed one question on the homework?" Dallas sneered. He wore a blue shirt, jeans and white high tops.

"Why would I ask the teacher to punish me for something as ridiculous as missing one question?" Ally dumped some logic to put out their mocking.

"She has a point," Dez put in his two cents; he sat next to Austin in striped pants and a green shirt.

"Because that's what you do Dawson" Austin had chimed in. He sat relaxed in a red shirt with a whistle necklace, black skinny jeans red high tops and a chain dripping out of his pocket.

_So much for change_ she thought sadly. "I got detention because I was late for class" the group laughed again.

"Why? Up doing homework?" Austin sniggered.

"No, I over slept" Ally said still trying to be nice.

"Figures goodie goody up all night perfecting her grades" he smirked.

_No I was up all night puking my guts out and slowly dying _Ally though bitterly her temper rising.

"Shouldn't be surprised" Moon shrugged.

Ally was so mad that Austin fooled her into thinking he could change that the insult flew off her tongue. "Well at least I'll get into college _and _have a life to fall back on! Unlike _you _who has no skills other than tormenting people which isn't going to get you anywhere in life. All you're going to be is deadbeat with no job still living in your parents' basement!" She fumed.

Austin stood silently his eyes popped out of his head, while his mouth opened and closed helplessly.

Ally spun on her heel and stomped to their table, Trish following close behind. She sat and turned to see Austin had disappeared. Dez shot her a sad look and went off to find his friend.

"Great!" Ally groaned

"Hey he had it coming" Trish said digging into her pasta.

Ally's salad remained untouched "I have to go apologize" she said getting up.

"Ally why should you?"

"It's the right thing to do" with that Ally ran off to find Austin and Dez.

She heard voices coming from behind the bathroom.

"…Come on Austin Ally didn't mean that" Dez comforted him.

"But she's right Dez, I'm going to be a deadbeat and live out of my parents basement" Austin complained.

"You won't you have that shot at Julliard. You can play any instrument, sing, and dance! You have skills you just don't show them" Dez said slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"My parents told me I have a one in a billon chance so why bother?"

"Austin?" Ally asked reveling herself.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it"

He looked at her, his face softening "It's ok, I deserved it" he said smiling.

Ally could feel her stomach turn but she swallowed it down. "You know Austin; if you're willing work hard you can beat the odds. Some chances are worth the risk" Ally said turning to leave.

"You heard that?" Austin grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah" she said trying to pull away, Austin tightened his grip.

"And you think I should go for it?"

Ally's head pounded and her vision blurred, "Yeah, Austin please let go" she begged trying to hold down her small breakfast.

"Ally-"

She yanked her hand away and fell to her knees heaving in the bushes.

"Ally!" Austin and Dez yelled kneeling beside her.

"Ok Ally what is going on?!" Austin asked patting her back.

Ally pulled her head back to look at the blonde and red head then passed out in Austin's arms.

Austin stared at the girl he held.

"Look at that Austin the girl of your dreams has fallen into your arms" Dez said.

"Not helping Dez" Austin snapped.

"Dude, do I look like I'm joking?! My best friend has just puked and passed out in your arms!" Dez freaked.

"What do we do?" Austin fretted.

"The nurse?"

"No, let's wait she'll wake up" Austin said. "She's done this before-" Austin cut himself off but it was too late.

"What do you mean she's done this before?" Dez asked quietly.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything" the blonde replied.

"Austin…my friend could be dying" Dez begged.

"I didn't see it all but I did see part of it-"

"What part?!" Dez screamed.

"I didn't see her puke…I saw that in the bushes. I did see her collapse in fact I…kind of…sort of…caught her" he mumbled the last part.

"You know if she was conscious I would tease you but go on" Dez said.

"She didn't pass out but she did stay still for awhile. Then she tried to get up some breeze blew through and she was fine. Tired but fine and she said pretend it never happened. So I did"

Dez nodded, "I don't understand"

"Well when someone throws up it means-"

"I get that! I don't get why Ally hasn't told this to anyone" Dez slumped to the ground.

"Hey man I'm sure she-"

"Ugh" Ally groaned shifting in Austin's arms.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked propping her up.

"What? Austin? Dez? What happened?" she leaned her head on Austin's shoulder.

"You threw up then fainted, Ally what is going on?" Dez asked.

"Dez I can't do this right now please" she begged.

"Ok, but eventually right?"

"Right" she confirmed.

The three headed to the nurse's office Austin carrying Ally.

"No" Ally tried to get down.

"Ally we need to get you some help" Dez said.

"No! No one can know put me down!" She struggled.

Austin tightened his grip "Ally, you need to see a doctor"

"No!" she fell to the ground with a thump! She stood up and brushed herself off "I'm fine see?" she twirled and staggered.

"Ally-"

"Please! I promise I will just not now"

Both boys looked at her.

"Ok let's get to class" Austin said taking her hand.

Ally yanked her hand away blushing and Austin rubbed the back of his neck. Ally and Austin walked off to music class while Dez went to films. The two took their seats as the bell rang.

"Ok class we're beginning our projects! Partners are…" Ms. Suzie said.

Ally and Austin had both drifted until

"…and Austin and Ally!" the two jerked up and looked at each other.

"Ok meet up and get to work" the students scattered.

"So…what do we do?" Austin asked as he sat beside her.

"Let's write a song" she said and pulled her book out.

Austin went to grab it but Ally yanked it away.

"Don't Touch My Book!" she snapped.

He held his up in surrender "Sorry" he sighs.

"Don't be offended, I don't let anyone touch it"

He smiled. "Hey, we should make it a duet"

Ally paled. "No I can't sing I can't really write either"

Austin cocked a brow. "Then why do you have a book?"

"Um…ok I can write but I don't sing" she said firmly.

"Ok so after class do you want to work on it?"

"I can't detention remember?"

"Oh yeah, me too!" Austin beamed.

"What did you do?" he opened his mouth to reply "You know what never mind" she said.

The bell rang and they headed to detention, Ally shaking the whole way.

"Easy Ally, detention isn't scary"

She looked at him.

"Trust me you're fine" he said guiding her to a seat.

"Hey Austin!" a bunch of people chorused.

"Hey guys this is Ally it's her first time" Austin said pushing her forward.

"Hey Ally" they chorus.

"Hi" she said shyly. "So what do you do?" Ally asked sitting stiffly.

"Make music" One of the older boys replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah check this out"

The whole room broke out into dance.

Ally nodded her head as other tapped out a beat, Austin flipped in and danced. "Awesome! Wow you guys are good" she complimented.

Detention passed by swept up in music.

"Teacher!" they scrambled to their seats.

Austin yanked her down as the teacher walked in.

"You're free to go" Mr. Smith grumbled.

The kids shot up and took off, Austin waited for her and they walked to her house. Walking in silence Ally finally speaks up when they hit her wooden porch.

"Just a few rules: Don't go in the 2nd room on the left please be quiet and what happens here stays here ok?"

Austin looked to see if she was serious.

Ally's face betrayed so signs of joking.

"Ok, but am I allowed to ask why?"

"No" she said and opened the door.

The two tip-toed inside, Ally gently shut the door behind them. Creeping up the stairs they slinked past her dad's room and Ally pushed Austin inside hers. Shutting the door she turns to see Austin slacked jaw. Looking around she realized forgot to put away her instruments.

"How do you…?"

"My dad owns a music store. I get the broken or ruined instrument then I fix them up" she said picking up a guitar and handed it to him.

Austin took it and strummed a tune.

"Wow, how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 5" he said handing it to her. "How about you?"

"I'll let you guess" she said strumming a mariachi tune.

"…"

She smiles. "Since I was four my…mom…taught me" she said.

Austin watched her whole face darken. The sparkle in her eyes vanished and her smile turned upside down. Austin instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Instead of shying away Ally snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry Ally"

"It's ok" she said.

He shook his head beach blonde locks flying across his face. "No…I'm sorry…for how I've treated you all these years. I was a jerk and I deserved everything you threw back at me"

Ally turned big brown doe eyes on him. She pulled away to really look at him and tackled him in a hug. Austin froze unsure what to do. She didn't loosen her grip so he hugged her back just as tight.

"Austin…I…thank you" she whispered pulling back tears streaking down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Hey Ally- what's going on?" Dan asked from the door. "What did you do Moon?" he barked.

Austin turned toward the younger boy "I uh um uh" he struggled for words staggering back from the intensity of the ten year olds glare.

Ally stepped between the two wiping her tears "Dan, is that any way to treat a guest?"

"No but in his I will make an exception" Dan stepped forward, Austin took another step backwards.

"Dan, we're cool now. You can back off" she said rolling her eyes.

The change was fast he went from hostile to a happy ten year old "Ok" he chirped. He extended a hand toward Austin "Hey Austin I'm Dan, Ally's brother. Sorry about the whole scary thing. I guess I didn't get the memo" he said shaking his hand firmly.

"Um…hi?" he asked unsure what to do.

"Ok well if you don't mind Dan we have to-"

"I'm staying, just to make sure you two don't have too much fun" Dan winked at the blushing teens.

"Ok" Ally said sitting at the piano, patting the spot next to her. Austin followed and Dan sat down with a guitar across from them "So… what song do you want to write?" she asked opening her book.

"Um…you pick, you know more about this than I do" he said.

"Ok…um how about a love song" she brightened up.

"I don't really do love songs" Austin confessed.

"Oh you'll want to sing Ally's" Dan piped up. "She writes the best and she's the best-"

"So! No love song! Ok how about-"

"She's what?" Austin asked Dan.

"Dan" she said in a warning tone.

Dan stood and backed up "She's" he said dramatically.

Ally slowly stalked toward her brother "Daniel Richard Dawson"

"The"

"You finish that and I'll"

"Best sing-" Ally tackled her brother to the ground.

"SINGER!" he screamed holding his hands up. "Don't kill me!"

"Dan!" she whined.

"Ally said she doesn't sing" Austin said confused.

"Oh she sings but she has bad stage fright" Dan replied still pinned under Ally. "Ally could you get off?" he added.

Ally pushed herself up pulling her brother with her "Thanks Dan" she muttered.

"Hey at least I didn't blurt your little crush-oops" Dan slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ally's face would put a tomato to shame. Austin tried to hide the light pink that had appeared on his own face.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok but my turn" Ally smiled evilly.

"Oh Ally please-it was an accident!" he begged.

"Hey Austin, Dan has a crush on Melody" she smiled angelically.

Dan softly beat his head again the wall.

"Oh, really" Austin smiled mischievously.

"Yeah she makes his heart beat a mile a minute" Dan buried his face into the carpet. The two laughed "Ok Dan you can go" she said. He ran out of there faster than a cat after a mouse.

"Huh, I guess I should have told him Melody has a crush on him too" Austin laughed playing the piano.

"We should get them together!"

"Like play matchmaker?"

"Yeah they like each other, but their too scared to ask the other out" Ally said getting up to pace.

"Ok but how do we get them to go on a date?" Austin asked.

"We make it a huge coincidence" Ally smiled.

"Ok, how about the Pancake Hut!" Ally looked at him. "Think about it I like pancakes and so does Dan…perfect excuse"

"Ok" Ally said warming up to the idea. "So we sit then you and Melody come in"

"We see you and ask to join you"

"I say yes and we make Dan and Melody sit next to each other"

"Then we leave to use the bathroom and bam instant date!" Austin held his hand up.

Ally slapped him a high five "Wow, we really work well together" she said her hand still on his. She pulled it away blushing while Austin leaned in to see her face. Ally looked up and leaned in too, their lips centimeters apart.

"Ally!" the two jumped apart blushing.

"Not now Dan!" she hollered back.

"Sorry" he yelled.

"So I was thinking love song sounds cool, but I still think it should be a duet" Austin said turning his eyes to the keys.

"Austin…I can't I have stage fright"

"But you can sing we can work on it" he interrupted.

"I can only sing in front of family and friends-"

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah"

"So sing for me" he said pushing the book towards her.

Biting her lip she opens her mouth "Just close your eyes" he obliged.

[Ally]

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me, yeah._

She opened her eyes to see Austin's jaw dropped.

"That bad? I haven't really-"

"NO! I mean no that was amazing!" he gushed.

"You think?"

"Yeah your brother wasn't lying you are the best"

Ally felt her cheeks heat up "Thanks"

"Did you write that yourself Ally?"

"Yeah" she looked down.

"That's was amazing" he said.

She smiles "That was only the chorus why don't we try it together?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he smiled and they played.

[Both]

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_**You can come to me, yeah.**_

They sang playing together.

Their hands touch and Ally felt like someone shot electricity up her arm. Austin felt like he was on top of the world, his blood humming.

"Um…" she pulled her hand away much to Austin's dismay. "So I think that's enough for today" she said glancing at the clock.

Austin followed her gaze to see se was right at the same time his phone buzzed. "Hello? Oh hey dad…uh huh…no that's fine I'll be ok, don't worry about it. Ok bye" he said hanging up.

"What was that?" she asked arranging the sheet music.

"Nothing it's just… my parents are working late… so I'm fending for me and Mel tonight" he said shoving the phone in his pocket.

"You can stay…for dinner with us if you want" Ally offered.

"No, I don't want to intrude-"

"It's fine really. We'd love to have you and Melody. Especially Dan" the two smile.

"Ok I'll go home and get ready and bring Mel" he said.

"Ok, two hours?"

"Sure see you then" he said.

She walked him past the door. "Wait" she said opening the door. "Dad?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"We're having some guests for dinner is that ok?"

"Of course" he smiled.

"Ok do you feel like…?"

"I'll be down and dressed nicely" the springs creaked meaning he got up.

"No dad, not if you're not-"

"Don't be silly, get started and I'll be down" he said getting ready.

"Ok two hours"

"Plenty of time" he said closing the door.

"Ally was that-"

"What happens here stays here" she said firmly.

"Ally-"

"Austin please I promise I'll explain everything when I'm ready" she whispered.

"Ok"

She walked him to the door.

"See you in two hours" he smiled jogging off.

Ally shut the door her heart racing. She ran upstairs to shower and curl her hair.

"What's up?" Dan asked seeing her clothes strewn all over the place.

"We have guests coming over"

"Who?"

"Austin and Melody"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep so get ready"

Dan ran to the bathroom.

Ally finally decided a short sleeved cotton red dress that reached just passed her knees. She paired it with some red strappy heels and a long red heart shaped necklace. "Dan, I'm going to start dinner ok?"

"Ok" came the muffled reply.

She made pasta and salad with bread. She boiled the noodles and prepared the salad while taking the bread out. Wiping her hands on a towel she placed the food on the table. Dan walked in wearing a dark blue button up with nice black pants and matching shoes. Her dad was wearing a nice green shirt black pants and dress shoes.

The bell rang and Ally untied her apron "Can you guys set the table while I get the door?"

"Yeah"

She kissed them on the cheek.

Checking her hair one last time she took a breath and opened the door.

Austin was wearing a yellow long sleeved button up and black pants with dress shoes. Ally felt her cheeks heat up so she turned her attention to the young girl beside him. She had beautiful long blonde locks and the same hazel eyes set inside a delicate heart shaped face. She wore a blush colored dress with a white sweater over top and white flats.

"Hey, come on in" Ally said sweeping the door open.

"Thanks" the two said politely.

Ally led them to the living room where her father and Dan were.

"Dad, this is Austin and Melody Moon. Austin, Melody, this is our dad" she said.

Her dad shook hands firmly with Austin and softly with Melody. "Austin, Melody you know Dan" she said nudging her brother forward.

"H-hey Melody"

"Hi Dan" she said shyly.

Austin and Ally smirk, Dan ignored them. "Ally,"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner?"

"Oh yeah! On the table, follow me" she said.

Austin pulled out Ally's seat for her "Thanks," she said blushing "You didn't have to do that"

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman" he smiled at her.

Ally turns to see Dan pulling out Melody's seat, smiling a big goofy smile at her blush. Then both boys took a seat as the plates were passed around.

"So, Austin, Melody, how do you know my little boy and girl?"

"Dad!" Ally and Dan turned pink.

"I know Dan from school" Melody replied in a honey sweet voice.

"I know Ally from school too" Austin replied meeting Mr. Dawson's gaze.

"Really? Well…what are their school days like?"

Ally cast a pleading look to Austin. Her eyes begging that he not say anything about her fiasco.

"Very well, Ally's a very good student and pretty high up in the social pyramid" Austin lied through his teeth.

"Dan's pretty popular too, but he's very selective of his friends" Melody chimed.

"Selective?"

"Yes, most people hang with him to get a reputation, but Dan's friends are people he chooses that like him for him not his rep" she answered tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's my boy!" he said slapping Dan on the back.

"Dad!" he whined then laughed, causing Ally to smile.

Dinner passed with jokes and stories stopping when Austin mentioned his love for music.

"Really? You think you can make it?" her dad asked twirling the spaghetti around his fork.

"Yeah, I know that if I work hard enough and want it hard enough it will come…in time of course" he said quoting Ally's speech she gave him.

"And you're pretty good with instruments?"

"Yes sir, I can play anything and everything" He said proudly.

Ally's father sat silently pushing his food around pondering an idea. "You know," he finally said "I could use someone like you at Sonic Boom. Dan's too young and Ally could use the help. How would you like that?"

Ally's heart stopped. _Austin? Work with her? All the time? Same job? Same shift? _Part of her was jumping up and down, but the other half was freaking out. _If he works with me, that means I can't avoid the topic he wants to discuss. _

"You know what sir, I would be honored" he said shaking her father's hand.

"There you go Als, someone to help you at the store. And I think you were secretly-"

"DAD!" the table burst into laughter.

Ally's stomach knotted and she knew she had to get out of there. Austin turned to look at Ally and the smile slipped from his face

"Als," he said worried "Are you ok?" she nodded forcing a smile.

"Just need a trip to the ladies room" she said getting up from the table.

"You're not leaving, are you honey?" her dad laughed.

"Nope just need to use the ladies rooms, excuse me" she said walking out of the dining room.

Once out of sight, she sprinted to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind her. Dropping to her knees, the nausea took over and she vomited. Everything was gone, even the little amount of supper she had. Gone. Leaning back she looks down and it comes back up. A second trip begins and she's trapped on it. Finally it all stops. Closing her eyes she flushes and stands up.

Looking in the mirror she sees she did a good job of keeping clean. Brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash, she touches up with some make-up and rejoins everyone.

She comes back better than she left so no one gives it any thought, except Austin who knew what happened. The evening continued and it was time for their guests to leave. They stood at the door sharing goodbyes and shaking hands.

"Thank you for inviting us" Melody said politely.

"Any time, if you kids are ever alone, our door is always open" her dad said smiling.

"We won't forget that" Austin smiled firmly shaking his hand.

"You two take care, goodbye now" he said clumping up to his room.

The two groups looked at each other, some shy others questioned.

"Bye Dan" Melody said hugging him, which he gladly returned. They released and she pecked him on the cheek, Dan red as can be.

"Bye" he said dazedly.

"Bye Austin" Ally said hugging him. He squeezed her tight "Bye Als," he whispered. They pulled back and Ally pecked his cheek, leaving Austin red.

Melody smiled dragging her brother off "Bye Ally!" she chirped.

"Bye" Ally replied dragging her own brother inside.

"I'm going to bed" he said walking off; Ally smiled her own cheeks pink.

She wasn't planning on kissing Austin's cheek but it made him not ask and she did enjoy it. "Win, win" she whispered clearing and cleaning the table.

Turning out the light she climbed the stairs to her own room. Washing her face and shaking out her hair, fancy clothes off and pajamas on. She crawled under the red and white covers snuggling deep her cheeks still pink as she was whisked away to a land of dreams.

Sunlight streamed in her window, sending energy to her legs. Pushing the covers aside she turned, hand poised over the snooze button. BEEP! BEE- her hand slammed down, silencing the clock. _Beat you _she thought swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Since she was ahead of time, Ally decided to put some effort into her look.

She opened her closet, pawing through racks of clothes. She settled on neon salmon pink top, blue neon skinny jeans, and cream heeled sandals.

Next she dug around in her makeup bag, looking for the right colors to use. She dusted her eyes lids with purple to make them pop. Her concealer was applied lightly brushing some blush on her cheeks. She finished with a light pink gloss and mascara.

"Hey Ally could you-WHOA!"

Ally turns to see her lovely brother making fish impressions in her doorway. She walked up and closed his mouth. "Don't do that Dan, you'll catch flies" she said patting his head.

"Someone is trying to impress someone today" he teased snapping back to normal.

"For once your right" she smiled leaving a dumbfounded Dan in the hall.

Ally entered the kitchen making French toast for her father and brother, humming under her breath.

"Honey you look…wow" her dad said.

She spun to catch him staring, a smile stuck to his face. Ally had never seen him so happy before and she was glad that for once he was smiling instead of grimacing.

"Thanks…I beat the clock so I thought I'd put in some effort today" she blushed, adding a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Man, Ally must be cooking because it smells like heaven" her brother drooled.

Laughing, Ally placed a plate filled to the brim with French toast in front of the two. Their mouths watered. Well Dan's did, but her dad looked green.

"Here dad" she said sliding him a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks sweetie" he says digging in while Dan demolished the French toast.

Pulling an apple from the fridge, she slung her bag over her back munching away. "Come on Dan, we don't want to be late" she said.

Wiping his mouth he grabbed his bag and the two walked out "Bye Dad,"

"Bye kids, have a good day at school"

Again they went their separate ways, but this time Ally headed straight for the bathroom. Once inside she slipped in a stall, slinging off her bag. Rooting around inside she pulled out a yellow bottle filled with little pills. She opened the lid allowing two to spill out onto her palm. She throws them in her mouth and pulls out another bottle. The pills go down with a river of water.

Swallowing she sits down for a few moments, waiting for the pills to kick in. Instantly she feels no nausea, and her breakfast stays down. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulls a few loose strands out.

That was to be expected, from the medication and all. It made her not feel sick but had some side effects. Including minor hair loss, but it was worth it to be able to keep her food down.

She exits bag on her back, hands filled with soap. Washing them thoroughly and drying them. One last look in the mirror and she headed off to class, five minutes before the bell.

Sitting in her seat she smiled sweetly at Mr. Smith who walked in grumpy, seeing her made his frown more pronounced.

She sat writing in her song book. _When you're on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in…someone will throw it._

"Looks like someone is early today and looking pretty stylish"

Ally saw Trish plop down beside her and continued writing in her song book, thinking of some more lyrics. She always had the easiest time writing a song, but this one was eluding her. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated, biting her lip she willed the words to come. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"…And that's the history of radial tires," Mr. Smith said wrapping up his boring lecture that not even Ally paid attention to.

She'd just read it in the book anyway that's how she got out of most boring lectures. "Wow, not even I listened to that," Ally whispered in Trish's ear causing the Latina to laugh.

"Wow, he's really going downhill then"

"I don't like him, I never have"

"Goody Dawson hates a teacher? Never thought I'd see the day"

Ally rolled her eyes packing up as the bell rings. She and Trish walked to their lockers to get their wallets and then walked to the lunch room.

Ally moved to go past Austin's table, but Trish pulled her back.

"It's nice under the tree, let's sit there" Ally offered seeing Trish's discomfort at the thought of passing the Populars table.

"You got it chica" she exclaimed happily dragging Ally by the arm to their new temporary spot.

"I don't get why you didn't want to walk by them" Ally said attacking her salad. This is the first lunch in months that she's going to be able to hold down and she was to going to enjoy it.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Trish said aghast at the mention of the dreaded task.

"It's just a table Trish"

"No, it's the Populars table"

Ally frowned spearing a piece of lettuce "Not everyone at the table is bad," she defended.

The Latina huffed "Yeah, yeah, Dez is your friend he's so sweet, blah, blah, blah. Besides Ally anyone who hangs out with Jerk Moon can't be sweet and nice. Just look at them! They are the spawns of EVIL!" she ranted.

"Trish I can name a person at that table besides Dez"

"Prove it"

"Mmm"

"What?"

"I said mmm"

"What?"

"I said Austin Moon" Ally mumbled louder but not loud enough that anyone besides Trish could hear her.

Trish's hand immediately went to Ally's forehead. Rubbing and pressing her temples she looked into her friend's eyes. Grabbing under her chin and squeezing her cheeks, Trish swiveled Ally's head side to side.

"What are you doing?" Ally pried Trish's hand off her face while rubbing her sore cheeks. "Trish, what was that for?" she asks again.

"Are you sick or something?" Trish asks hand going back to Ally's forehead.

Ally froze unsure how to reply. She prayed with her whole heart that Trish's didn't find out about her being sick. _No that's impossible. The only people who might know are Dez and Austin. Trish doesn't talk with them. So she's probably referring to how I think Austin isn't a bad guy._

She had kept her illness quiet for 5 months now. Illness, that's what she calls it because she refuses to use its actual name.

"Hello? Earth to Ally!" Trish's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?" she asked snapping her attention back to Trish. She shoved her illness to the darkest corners of her mind.

"I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes now. Are you ok?" her concern twists through Ally's heart like a knife.

"Yeah…just thinking," the brunette replies. "You know how I get when I think" she said forcing herself to smile and bury her fear.

"I know, your longest time was a day, all because I asked you can rainbows fall through clouds. And after that whole day of thinking you just said no" the curly haired girl laughed.

"Yeah, that's because I knew you would fall asleep if I really explained it"

"You even knew me back then"

The bell trilled a long piercing scream.

"I've got to go, bye Trish!"

"Bye Ally!" Trish chirps skipping off to Fashion 101.

Ally's own Music Appreciation Class was the opposite direction. Traveling the hall she navigated through the densely packed bodies of students trying to get to class. Squeezing into the small music room, she lets out a breath and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted her not looking up writing something.

"Hi Austin," she greets back.

He looks up then does a double take. His eyes roam around her body, his jaw dropped. The Adam's apple was bobbing repeatedly, meaning he was swallowing. Burying his head back into his notebook he tried to hide the red that has crept onto his cheeks.

"So…uh…I…uh…wrote some lyrics for the song" he stumbles over his words handing the paper to her.

_And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

"Austin…these lyrics are-"

"Stupid I know" he grumbles hiding his head.

"No! Amazing they fit perfectly with mine" she says handing him the sheet.

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that _

_Can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

"Wow, it's like we wrote this together" Austin handed her the sheet back.

"I know freaky right?"

"Yeah, but in a good way" he added quickly.

She smiled blushing lightly. Austin grinned getting up to grab a guitar from the rack to strum their tune on. "And I came up with some more of the chorus" he adds.

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me _

_Yeah_

"So what do you think?" he asks hopefully yet bracing himself for criticism.

"I thought you couldn't write songs?" She smiled dragging him to the corner of the room.

"I guess I had some good inspiration" he said turning pink.

"Good I have some more we'll sing this together" She said pulling out her song book pointing as she sang.

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Trying to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there_

_When you don't_

_When you don't_

"Then we go on to the chorus" she added brushing her hair back.

"Ok so you sing, I sing then we sing the rest together?"

"Yeah let's try it"

He nods strumming the guitar looking at her expectantly. She takes a breath and closes her yes.

[Ally]

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that_

_Can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

[Austin]

_**And when you're afraid that you're gonna break**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again**_

_**Someone will know it**_

[Both]

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Trying to have a little hope**_

_**That someone is gonna be there**_

_**When you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

[Chorus still both]

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

[Bridge]

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

Austin adds some more chords softening the volume.

[Ally]

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

She finishes with a flourish and Austin adds some fancy guitar work.

"Ally"

"Yeah"

"We are so going to rock this!" he says pulling her into a hug

She pulls back looking deep into his hazel eyes and he into her chocolate brown. The pair lean forward their lips millimeters apart. Austin closes the gap between them and their lips connect.

Ally felt as if fireworks were going off all around her. Her blood hummed with electricity the shock waves reaching her very core.

His lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentle it was magical it was perfect…it was all she could hope for. After all it was her first kiss.

They pulled away neither pink but neither sorry. Austin looked at her and her him. Ally is the first to speak her smile bigger than his.

"Wow" she breathed afraid to shatter the moment.

He swallowed "Yeah, wow" he whispered just as quiet.

The two teens stare into each other's eyes neither of them seeming to move any time soon. They could just stare at each other forever completely content when the bell rings.

Snapping out of her daze Ally gathered her things and flees the room. "Ally wait!" Austin called in the background. She paid him no heed flying home to her safe haven as fast as her legs could carry her.

Her feet hit the steps, her hand on the door. She went to yank it open, but froze. She doesn't want her family to interrogate her; she doesn't even want them to know.

Backing away she spun on her heel and sprinted to Sonic Boom, then skidded to a stop. Austin will be there. Her dad offered him a job and he took it. How could she forget about that? Now she couldn't even go to Sonic Boom? Ridiculous… then where could she go?

Panting Ally bit her lip hard thinking of where she could go to think. Then one place came to mind that both frightened and warmed her. Again she spun taking off to a new direction: The cemetery.

The iron black gate creaked open its hinges squealing in protest then slammed behind her.

She takes in the seemingly endless rows of tombstones searching for the one that would help her.

Stepping lightly as though not to wake them, she walked to a grave that was new yet old.

The green grass has covered the ground. The mound is now level and smooth. The marble is faded but still very readable. It's a two person gravestone, her mother is buried on the right and her father would take the left. It's decorated and engraved with music notes over an African savannah. PENNY ANNE DAWSON 1973-2004 BELOVED MOTHER AND WIFE.

Just like in her dream, the stone had barely changed at all. She figured 8 years would somehow alter it in a way. The only change is the stone has some dirt and the ground is a level green bed.

Sinking to her knees she lightly stroked her mother's name, shivering at the contact of cold stone. The stone reminded her of how cold her mother must be and how cold her father will be. She no longer pushes it away, it's inevitable. Her dad isn't going to get better and her mom isn't going to come back.

"Oh mom, why is everything so hard," she asked bringing her knees to her chest. "Dad is getting worst every day and Dan still doesn't know. How can I tell him that his father only has so long left? He'd be crushed. Look at how hurt he was when you died. He didn't even _know _you then and he was all torn up. What's going to happen when Dad passes?" She asked hoping for an answer.

All she got was the wind in response, blowing her caramel curls out of her face.

"Why did I even come here," she sighs. "What did I expect to find? You alive ready to comfort me? A cure for Dad? A cure for me? An answer? A way to make all the bad things go away? A better life for Dan?" She screamed at the sky tears pouring down her face.

She curled up against the stone huddling into a ball, while a puddle of tears began to form at her feet.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry I broke my promise" she whispered to the stone.

The wind slowed to a gentle breeze, caressing her hair and drying her tears. The sun shined brighter in the pink, purple and orange sky warming her to the core. Birds sing loud beautiful melodies, soothing her worries.

She opened her eyes and pushes away from the stone looking up "You're always right," she whispers. Using the stone she pulls herself up and looks around.

"I can't dwell on the past only concentrate on the future and enjoy today" the wind picks up at her words, almost as if her mother was saying _"That's my girl"_ smiling from the clouds.

With new found strength to face her problems, she turned to Sonic Boom. First obstacle: Austin Moon.

Taking a breath she entered the store, ready to face this head on.

Austin was behind the counter helping the last customer of the day "…and I would recommend a training guitar. Acoustic, then build to an electric" he was saying to a boy his age.

"Ok, thanks I'll keep that in mind," the boy said picking up his bag and walking out the door.

"Hey Ally," Austin said awkwardly.

"Could you come upstairs?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, just let me close up," he said wiping the counter.

Ally climbed the stairs to the practice room. Sitting at the piano she absentmindedly played a few chords, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"So, you want to talk?"

She turned around to see him scratching the back of his neck nervously then fiddle with his beach blonde locks. He's got jeans and an orange shirt with red high tops.

"Yeah, it's about-"

"Look Ally, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that I just got lost in the moment and-"

"Austin"

"I did it without your permission. I just jumped in like I owned you. Like you were a possession of mine-"

"Austin"

"-I didn't treat you like a person I was completely and utterly-"

"Austin"

"-disrespectful to you I can't go around just slapping kisses-"

He's silenced by Ally's lip. This time he doesn't' freeze, instead his arms snake around her petite waist. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers gently twisting his hair. Pulling away she smiled at him.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut up," he remarked going in for another kiss. Their lips met and she pulled away confusing Austin.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she clarified.

He crushed her lips to his hugging her close. He was officially the happiest boy on earth and for once she felt that her heart was lighter than air.

"Anything you need, that's what I'll be…you can come to me," she whispered sending shivers up his spine.

"You can come to me," he agreed pulling her close for another kiss.

"I have to go now," she said looking at the clock.

"Already?"

"Austin, its 5," she said pointing to clock.

"Oh," he frowned.

She kissed his cheek immediately perking him up

"There's always tomorrow," she reminded him.

"You're right, but there's nothing saying I can't walk you home right?"

"Of course not"

She takes his hand their fingers intertwined. Turning off the light in the practice room and locking up Sonic Boom they walked home in silence. Once on her porch he kissed her goodnight and they let go.

She entered and shut the door behind her feeling higher than cloud 9.

Morning rolled round and Ally jumped out of bed, throwing on some jeans and a yellow blouse, pairing it with white sandals.

She skipped downstairs humming a tune while making breakfast. The pancakes sizzled and popped before she flipped them over. The microwave dinged and she pulled out her dad's oatmeal, adding a pinch of cinnamon to give it some taste.

Setting the table, she hummed louder finally attracting attention.

"What's all this?" her dad asked giving a confused smile.

"Morning you guys," she chirped kissing them on the cheek.

"Someone's happy to day, particular reason why?" her brother asked inhaling the pancakes.

"No reason, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," she said kissing them again and hugging them.

"Ok, I know you love me but what is going on?" Dan asked pulling away.

"Why does something have to be going on?" she asks still smiling.

"Ally," he said slowly "are you ok?" his concern is peaking.

"I just love, love" she sighed dramatically.

"I knew it! Ally has a boyfriend!" Dan chanted.

"Who is it sweetie?" he dad asked taking a bite of his oatmeal.

"You already know him" she replies dazedly.

A knock interrupted their thoughts and Ally sprinted to the door her brother and dad following. She practically yanked the door off its hinges revealing none other than Austin Moon.

"Hey," he greeted her smiling.

"Hey," she replied back just as star struck.

"I told you those two would end up together. I should of put money on it" she heard her dad say.

"Everyone knew they were going to end up together. You should have seen the chemistry between those two when he came over for a project. You could practically feel it" Dan said in reply.

"You know you could just talk to me rather than behind my back," Ally said airily.

The two men, or one man and one boy approached the couple.

"Good morning Dan, Mr. Dawson," Austin greeted them.

"So Austin is it true you've fallen for my baby girl?" his eyes twinkled.

"Head over heels sir, she's had my heart from the start"

"You take care of her, she's my little princess"

"And mine sir, I rather break my leg than see anything happen to her" Austin replied taking Ally's hand.

"Ok, I'll see you two at work. Enjoy your day" he said turning to go inside.

"We will Mr. Dawson"

"Lester"

"Lester" Austin repeated.

Her dad left leaving them to nose and giggle.

"Oh great! Now I'm the third wheel!" Dan exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Not really," a honey voice answered. Spinning Dan saw Melody standing there looking both disgusted and happy for her brother.

"Hey Mel," he greeted her calmer.

"Hi Dan," she blushed back.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other"

"I don't mind that," she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"Me either," Dan replied smiling wider.

Dan really took in her appearance now that he was up close. She was wearing an ocean blue blouse with ruffles around the neck stopping at her chest, white Capri's that reached her calves and teal heeled sandals.

"You look lovely today," he complimented making her flush a light pink.

"Thanks so do you," she said eyeing his outfit. He was wearing a regular white t-shirt with a button up grey shirt over it, black skinny jeans, grey shoes, and he worse a guitar pick necklace.

"So…I was wondering… do you…maybe…want to hang out…later?" he asked sliding his hands up and down his pants trying to get rid of the sweat.

"I'd love to," she smiles.

"Great, Sonic Boom 3:00 o'clock?" she nodded.

"But why 3:00 o'clock?"

"Because our siblings will be working and not badgering us" he answered.

"Clever, ok that's sounds perfect," she and Dan were smiling hearts ready to burst.

Austin and Ally hadn't over heard anything except the Sonic Boom thing.

"So, do we spy on them?" Austin asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No we work…but we can 'check up on them' occasionally" she smirked.

"I love it when you get all devious," he smiled.

Ally snuggled into his red plaid shirt. He wore a grey one underneath, blue jeans, his whistle and white shoes.

"Shall we go malady?" he says in a horrible British accent.

"Of course dear sir," she replied equally as bad kissing him.

"Keep it PG siblings are present," Dan groaned.

The two laughed and walked hand-in-hand to school, their siblings trailing behind.

They group walked into the school, ignoring the whispers that floated around them

"Austin and Ally?"

"Why'd he pick her?"

"She must have thrown herself at him"

"Wow she must be good if she's with Moon"

"She's such a loser"

"I bet she bribed him"

They went on but the couple paid them no attention, happily smiling at each other. They walked to her locker and she punched in the combination.

"Hey Ally I just-Whoa!" Ally turned to see Trish and Dez mouths on the ground.

"Ha! I win you owe me!" Dez chanted holding out his hand.

Trish grumbled handing him a 20, which Dez plucked out of her hand.

"Did I miss something?" Ally asks confused.

"We made a bet to see if you two got together, Dez said you would I said you wouldn't" Trish explained staring at her friend.

"When did you two start hanging out?" Austin butted in.

The Latina and red head stood still looking at each other.

"Oh look…a shiny thing" Dez said before running off.

"I'm just going to go run that way," she said pointing to where Dez ran, running off herself.

"Black mail?" Ally asks.

"Oh definitely" Austin replied hugging her.

TRING! The bell screamed long and loud pulling the two apart.

"See you at lunch," he kisses her one last time before heading off in the opposite direction.

Ally sighed making her way to her class with Trish, who was sitting ready to pounce.

"How, when, why, tell me!" she squealed.

"Let's save it for when I tell everyone ok," Ally says unwilling to tell how.

"No fair, I'm your best friend," Trish pouted sticking her lower lip out.

"There's as story that everyone has to be present for…a secret," Ally's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Ooh, scandalous," Trish was drooling.

Class began and Ally took notes determined not to look up. All her classes passed in a daze, finally waking her up at the lunch bell.

Dez and Austin were waiting for them at their lockers. Taking Austin hand she pulled him to their new table away from the Populars.

"Wow, this is way better than the old table," Dez commented looking around.

"Not many people know it's here," Ally replied picking at her sandwich.

"Can you tell now?" Trish pounced again.

Ally shakes her head in reply "No, not everyone is present. Make sure you come by Sonic boom at four. I'm closing up early"

"Does this mean you're going to explain?" Austin asked

"Yes," she nodded leaning into him.

"Explain what?" Trish looked on confused.

"My secret," Ally whispered quietly.

The tension was palpable in the air only breaking when Dez flicked some ketchup on Trish's leopard shirt.

"You did not just do that," she growled through her teeth.

Dez ducks under the table pleading "Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" the table burst out laughing all except for Ally.

"Me too," she whispered silently, no one caught it.

The bell rang and the group parte Ally and Austin heading one way Trish and Dez another.

The couple entered music class and sat beside each other never letting go.

"Ok, now I'll call you up individually and see what you've got" Ms. Susie says checking off her list.

Ally began to panic, something Austin didn't miss.

"You'll be fine, just look at me and pretend she's not there ok?"

Ally nodded squeezing his hand.

"Austin and Ally!" Ms. Susie said ushering them to the practice room.

She handed Austin a guitar and sat pen at the ready "Let's see what you got," she smiled.

Austin began playing, strumming the chords softly before increasing the volume. Ally took a deep breath and looked at him.

[Ally]

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that_

_Can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it._

[Austin]

_**And when you're afraid that you're gonna break**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again**_

_**Someone will know it**_

[Both]

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Trying to have a little hope**_

_**That someone is gonna be there**_

_**When you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

She loosened up feeling more comfortable. Throwing herself into the song she poured out her heart.

Ms. Susie smiled, happy to see that Ally had overcome her stage fright._ Ally looks so comfortable on stage now she can share her beautiful talent with the world_ Ms. Susie thought.

[Chorus still both]

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

[Bridge]

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

Austin closed his mouth, focusing on the guitar while Ally took over wrapping up the song expertly.

[Ally]

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

She finished with a flourish and Austin added some fancy guitar work.

Ms. Susie applauded generously "Austin, Ally… that was beautiful!"

She stepped forward wrapping them in a hug.

"Oh Ally; I'm so proud of you. You've overcome your stage fright" Ms Susie smiled.

"Now, I just have to perform in front of a crowd," Ally smiled.

"And you're going. I just know it! You can now show the world! Congratulations" she says marking them down on her clip board.

The two walked out Ally wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!"

"I always knew you could!"

"That was amazing! I feel like I can do anything!"

"I know I can do anything, especially if I'm with you," he said kissing her.

"Austin…" she smiled.

School ended and they headed off to Sonic Boom. Pinning their name tags on they attend customers, ignoring Dan and Melody slipping upstairs.

4:00 o'clock Trish and Dez entered, both confused. Ally locked up and lead them upstairs stopping when she saw her brother and Melody kissing.

The group of teens stood jaws dropped; Dan and Melody pulled away both red.

"Um…" Dan stuttered.

"It's ok Dan I'm not going to tease you, in fact that's exactly what you're going to need after I'm done" Ally said moving into the room.

"Done with what?" Dan asks moving toward his sister.

Ally turned brown tear filled eyes on her brother.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked hugging.

"Dan, I think you'll need to sit down for this," she said her voice thick with tears.

Everyone now entered and took a seat.

"There's something I haven't been honest with you about," she started wiping away her tears.

"You can tell me anything Ally," he said scooting closer.

"You're going to hate me," she said looking away.

"I promise I won't," he said firmly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she replied sadly.

"Ally,"

"Dad is sick," she cut him off.

"Like a cold?"

"No, Dan he's sick. He's been sick for awhile"

He leaped off the bench and fire in his eyes "When were you going to tell me?" he growled.

"I didn't know how," she reached a hand to her brother, he cringed away.

"WHEN HE WAS ALREADY DEAD?! OH BY THE WAY DAN DAD WAS SICK SO DON'T BE SURPRISED!" he shouted his face red.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU?! YOU WERE SO TORN UP WITH MOM HOW COULD TELL YOU THAT WE'RE LOSING DAD TOO?!" she screamed back face soaked in tears.

"IT'D BE BETTER THAN LYING TO ME!" he shot back.

"He'd made me promise not to tell," she lowered her voice.

"Well you stink at keeping promises," he said equally as quiet

"Danny-"

"Don't call me that only my family calls me that, and you're not family," he said coldly.

Ally took a step back her heart stopping "you don't mean that," she whispered.

"I do," he said stomping out of the room leaving her broken.

Ally slid to the ground choking on her sobs, her shoulders shaking, and her heart shattering.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Austin whispered scooping her up and holding her close. She clung to him, burying her head in his shirt.

He takes her to sit with Trish and Dez who all give words of sympathy, but stop knowing she needed to cry.

Melody had disappeared to find Dan. While she doesn't condone that his sister lied, there was no reason for him to say that to her. She found him at the mall pond, throwing rocks sobbing.

"Dan,"

"GO AWAY!" he shouted scaring her, she didn't shy away.

"Dan, I know you're hurting but what about Ally?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I want nothing to do with that traitor," he spat.

"Did you bother to stop and think about how this is affecting her?"

"No"

"Well, she knew your mom which she's probably still hurting from right?"

"Right"

"And she knows your Dad"

"Get to the point," he snapped.

"Dan, she's dealing with two deaths, which she was very close to and knew very well. Did you ever think of how hard this is on her? Did you ever think of how she had to pretend everything was ok? That nothing was wrong? She slapped a smile on her face just for you even though she wanted to cry" Melody reasoned.

"I guess"

"And you went and tore her heart to pieces. Think about all the sacrifices she's made for you Dan," she said getting up to leave.

He pulls her back crushing his lips to hers. She freezes before melting in his arms, kissing him back. He pulled away panting "Sorry…I just…." he trailed off looking away.

She turned his head to her and kisses him softly "You needed comfort" she said.

He nodded pulling her back crying. She whispered soothing things into his ear.

"Hey Mel…"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you never ask," she kissed him again.

They walked hand in hand back to Sonic Boom, up the stairs and stop outside the door. Taking a breath and holding tight to Melody's hand, he opened the door bracing himself.

Ally was curled up on the sofa surrounded by Austin, Trish, and Dez still crying.

Clearing his throat he entered kneeling in front of his sister.

"Let's give them a moment," Melody suggested ushering the other outside closing the door.

The two siblings were alone, one broken and the other miserable.

"I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean it," he said hugging her.

"No I deserved it, I should have told you," she cried hugging back.

"How could you? How can you just tell someone that?"

"You figure it out," she replied sadly.

"I love you Ally, and I'm sorry," he crushed her to him.

"It's ok," she kissed his cheek.

"But you have another secret"

"Yes, and I'm hoping you won't be mad," she whispered.

A knock is heard and Mel pokes her head in "All clear?" she asked looking at them.

They nod and she lets the others in. Austin goes to Ally and Melody goes to Dan. Austin wrapped Ally up and held her close. Melody hugged Dan tight kissing his cheek.

"Ok secret one done, time for secret two," Ally said getting up to pace. She always moves when she's nervous. Focusing on the floor she collects her nerves.

"Secret number two is about me," she began.

"Is it about your late night barf fests?" Dan asked holding Mel's hand.

Ally turned to him baffled "How did you-"

"You're not exactly silent Als" he laughed dryly.

"Yeah, this has been going on for awhile now"

"What has?" Trish asked leaning forward.

"It started five months ago. I realized that I couldn't hold my food down anymore. I thought it was just the flu so I took no notice of it," everyone sat silently afraid she would stop.

"Then it got worse and lasted longer, so I went to the doctor. They took some tests and asked me about any illnesses in our family tree. I said cancer was one of the big ones and…" she trailed her eyes glistening with tears.

"And, uh they found something in my blood, one of the tests I took was positive…" her voice got raspier as she went on blinking back the tears.

"It was a cancer test, and they told me I had stage one of leukemia," the room was silent but tears formed.

"They said that it was good I came in early because they could treat it no problem. They gave me a prescription to help combat it. It wasn't very serious so they weren't worried," she took deep shuddering breaths.

"But…um…it's slowly gotten worse and now they've strengthen my medication. They still aren't too concerned but they are keeping an eye on me…" she stopped.

"Are you dying Ally?" Dan squeaked

"No, no I'm not dying, but I'm not well…please don't hate me. Dad was already sick and everyone was always counting on me so I sucked it up…and put on a smile" she broke down in tears.

She slid to the floor crying. Dan went to his sister and cried with her "I'm sorry Ally. I'm so sorry" he held her close.

Melody was next to comfort her, followed by Trish then Dez, Austin however kept his distance. She looked at him reaching a hand out. He backed away crying "When were you going to tell me?" he said his voice husky.

"Austin I-"

"No, you say you're not dying but you could right?"

"It's a possibility" she said quietly.

"Was this a game to you? Did you not stop and think about how this would affect me?" he took another step back hand on the door.

"Of course, but I just prayed it would get better and-"

"But it hasn't" he cut her off sharply.

"Austin…please"

"I'm sorry Ally I can't do this"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm done," with that he walked out the door.

Ally collapsed to the ground choking and hyperventilating, freaking out before drowning in her tears.

"Ally," Dan said

"I need to be alone," she rasped huddled on the floor.

Dan looked at the broken girl that was his sister and gets up. He ushered everyone out the door closing it behind them. His heart breaks with every sound of pain she makes

Ally now alone sobs and screams, before her voice disappears and she's left alone in the dark with nothing but the silence as her company.

Dan tried to ignore his sister's screams and wails, holding on tight to Melody. She rubbed her thumb over his knobby knuckles, trying to comfort him.

She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Losing his mom when he was one, now watching his dad slip away, his sister battling her own disease and on top of that he watched her boyfriend crush her beneath his shoe.

She had a right mind to go find her brother and slap him upside the head, but she couldn't leave Dan. Not while he was like this.

"I was always thought Ally was a rock, I forget she's human too," Dan finally spoke.

Melody looked at him "The only way people are made of steel is if they're robot," she commented.

Dan looked at her, his eyes much older than himself "And people consider her the weakest link," he laughed without humor.

"Dan-"

"No," he says coldly "I trusted Austin with my sister and he broke her. He's not allowed anywhere near her" the hand she doesn't hold is clenched in a fist.

"He only ran away, because he was afraid to lose her. That just shows how much he cares about her," Melody said trying to defend her brother.

"How much he cares?!" Yanking his hand away he turned on her, eyes ablaze. "I'm sorry did he lose his mother? Is he in the process of losing his father? Did he sacrifice everything for you, just to keep you happy? Is he the one facing cancer? No, he's not Ally is and after this she's going to act like she's ok but she never will be!" he shouted.

"Dan," Melody whimpered.

"Sorry Mel, but if you think for one minute he did that because he loved her, you're wrong," he growled his face red.

"Dan," she pleaded again

"I'm sorry Melody, but right now isn't a good time for us"

"You want to break up?" tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, but I think we need a break," he said softly the anger draining out of him leaving exhaustion.

Unable to answer him she turned to the door casting one last glance behind her and walked out. Dan fell to his knees no tears came but his heart screamed.

Turning back upstairs, he gathered Ally in his arms and walked home tears leaving a trail behind him.

Ally woke up back in her bed, hoping it was all a dream. She turned to her calendar to see a day had passed, meaning it wasn't. She wasn't going to let this stop her, she was stronger than that. If she could handle losing her mom, dad, and her own health she could handle this.

She climbed out of bed and put on a nice outfit. She even did her make-up to show she was ok, but really she wasn't.

"Stiff upper lip," she muttered to herself and turned to go downstairs to join her family. Her dad and Dan sat at the table eating breakfast. Dan was murdering his pancake rather than eating it, but there was a trace of sorrow in his green eyes.

"How are you feeling Dad?" She asked trying to erase some of the tension.

"I know you told Dan," her dad said.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just thought-"

"It's ok he has a right to know," he said to then turned to Dan.

"I'm sorry son"

"It's ok Dad, I understand" he said hugging his father.

"How about after school, I take you to do something," his Dad said.

"Only if you're up to it," Dan replied

"Then it looks like we'll get some father son bonding time," Lester patted Dan on the back.

He turned to Ally who was quiet throughout the conversation "What about you princess? Would you like to join us?" He asked.

She bit her lip to hold back the tears "No, I have work to do, you go ahead," she said throwing the apple in the trash.

"Why don't you invite Austin and Melody over?"

Both siblings froze, looking at each other coming to a silent agreement "They're busy Dad, I heard Austin was taking Mel out" Ally lied.

"Why don't we call and find out," Lester said.

"No dad, I want to do what we used to do for old time sakes," Dan jumped in steering his dad away from Melody and Austin.

"Ok, you can just see him at work anyway" her dad shrugged.

Ally felt sick and for once it wasn't leukemia sick, but heart sick. She smiled excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She ran and slammed the door behind her, barely making it to the toilet before her food was gone.

She heaved and heaved but nothing came up. It was strange to want to throw up and not have anything to throw up. She sat staring at the white bowl she had come to know so well.

Right, work, he still worked at Sonic Boom. She could be civil with him, but it would be very painful and honestly she didn't feel up for that today.

She picked herself up off the ground and washed the make-up from her face. Padding back to the kitchen she poked her head in. "Dad, I'm not feeling too good today," she groaned.

Her father laid a hand on her head "You're burning up Ally, of course you aren't going to school today" he directed her upstairs.

"I'll tell Dan to get your homework and I'll cancel-"

"No, I'll be fine alone. I've done it before you spend time with your son, you don't have much of it left," her voice softened on the last part.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see tonight," he said kissing her warm head.

Trudging back upstairs, she peeled off her outfit and slipped back into her pajamas. All she wanted to do was cuddle up and go to sleep but Austin invaded her mind.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now," she whispered sadly.

The words ran through her mind coaxing her to turn them into something. She grabbed her book off her nightstand and wrote down the words thinking of other things.

"You flew me to places I've never been till you put me down," she said writing brows furrowed in concentration. The lyrics spilled from her pencil faster than an over tipped glass of water.

Finished and amazed she could write that fast she took it to the piano to let some of her emotions go.

[First verse]

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Second Verse]

_No apologies he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_Now I heard you've moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me hey_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Bridge]

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me_

_Or her_

_Or anyone_

_Or anything_

_Yeah,_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Repeat]

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

She was surprised that she finished without tears. Instead there was a bemused smile on her face. Her cheeks became wet and burned like a fire.

No matter how hard she pretended or convinced herself she was ok, she never would be. Austin had somehow broken down her walls. He was the first person to really get deep down inside her.

It took him a couple days to get the secret that she hid for 5 months. No one has been able to do that, no one, not even the people closest to her; family.

Her phone buzzed jolting her out of her thoughts. She walked back and sat on her bed opening the message. She had two texts; one from Trish and one from Dez, she read Trish's first.

**Hey, saw you weren't in class today you ok?**

She quickly typed back a response

_Didn't feel good today_

Her phone buzzed

**Is it Austin?**

Ally bit her lip deciding whether or not to lie

_He's part of the reason, but I also have a fever_

The truth was always the best answer, no matter what. Buzz!

**Ok, feel better chica. I'll drop by later**

Ally smiled she could always count on Trish. She then read Dez text.

Hey Ally, how are you feeling?

_Not too hot and no it's not just because of Austin I have a fever_

Do you think it's…you know what?

_I doubt it; I think Austin just really upset me_

She hit send tears sliding down her cheeks.

He's worried why you aren't in school

_Tell him I have a fever_

Ok feel better Ally

_Bye Dez_

She snapped her phone shut and snuggled up in her bed, trying to stop the endless supply of water that leaked out of her eyes.

Ally's phone beeped, pulling her out of her slumber. She blindly reached for her phone, her fingers brushing against it. She brought it to her face.

_**AM: Why aren't you in school? **_The text read. It was from Austin. Judging from the time he was in Music Appreciation Class.

She froze for a moment, her wounds still fresh. She debated whether or not to answer. She sighed typing back a reply.

_AD: Fever_

The reply shot back only seconds later.

_**AM: Is it a normal fever or…not? **_

She tried to ignore the swelling in her heart, did he still care? No. _And I don't care. _She reminded herself, but she did care.

_AD: Why do you care?_

She texted back hoping she didn't sound too sharp. She was only curious.

_**AM: Why wouldn't I?**_

Her heart kicked into over drive, he did care. A second later she frowned, the pain he inflicted returned.

_AD: You made your feelings pretty clear_

She winced as tears welled up in her eyes. Yesterday replayed clearly in her head, she bit her lip and clenched her fist.

The buzz signaled his reply.

_**AM: Ally, I just couldn't handle losing you**_

Ally took a deep breath before she replied.

_AD: Everything in life comes with a risk. Nothing is risk free. Is it a possibility I could die? Yes. Does it mean I will? No. How can you know if you don't take the risk? You can't._

She hit send and held her phone to her chest. Seconds became minutes as Austin took time to reply or chose not to reply at all.

"Hey Ally," Dan greeted her. He dumped his backpack on the floor and sat on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she replied honestly putting her phone down.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked peering into the screen.

"Trish, Dez…and Austin-"

"Ally, stop no more Austin. Especially after what he did,"

"Dan, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," she huffed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered lowering his eyes to the bed.

Her anger vanished and she wrapped him in a bear hug. "What are you doing home?"

"I talked to my teachers about you and Dad. They let me come home"

"Dan you know what's going to happen now," she chastised.

"I know but we were going to have to tell eventually right?"

"Yeah…I wrote a new song today," she said steering the conversation away from Dad. "About Austin," she added quietly.

Dan's eyes narrowed at his name, "I don't want to hear about that jerk!" he spat.

"I think you'll like it," she insisted moving to the piano.

He followed as she played the opening and opened her mouth to sing.

[First verse]

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Second Verse]

_No apologies he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_You're drowning_

_Now I heard you've moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me hey_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Bridge]

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me_

_Or her_

_Or anyone_

_Or anything_

_Yeah,_

[Chorus]

_`Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_`Till you put me down oh,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

[Repeat]

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

Dan's smile reappeared "There's the Ally I know and love," he hugged her. "You should sing that. I'd love to see the look on his face!" he laughed.

"I don't think so Dan. I wrote that so I could get my emotions out. Not to hurt him," she said playing the bridge.

"Why not?! He broke your heart Ally!" Dan pointed out.

Ally had nothing to fight back with. She reached for a piece of her hair and began to chew on it nervously. It was an old gross habit but it always seemed to calm her down.

"You're even chewing your hair," Dan said his eyes cold.

It slipped out before she could stop it "I still care about him," she braced herself for her brother's rage.

"Well sometimes Ally you need to let go," he said sounding tired. "Even if you don't want to"

She watched her brother's entire form slump "Dan what's wrong?"

He refused to meet her eyes. She brought his chin up with her finger to see tears.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She hoarsely begged.

"I broke up with Melody," he sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because she condoned what Austin did to you, so I broke up with her," he said.

Ally wrapped her baby brother in a hug, holding him tight. She wished that she could make it all go away. "I'm sorry Danny"

"That's why I've been so…you know," he mumbled.

Ally wanted to slap herself. Here she was wallowing in her first broken heart that she didn't even notice her little brother suffering. He was experiencing his first broken heart too and she was so wrapped up in her own.

"Its ok, I'll be fine. We'll get through it together right?"

"Right," she smiled kissing his forehead.

He placed his hands on the keys and played It Will Rain perfectly. Dan didn't use to know what the big deal was when you broke up with someone. He would watch romantic movies with Ally and see the girl or guy break down when their other half hurt them. But what he couldn't wrap his head around is why would they go back?

Like Bella, when Edward left her she was a wreck. Then Jacob swooped in to fix her and as soon as she hears Edward is in danger she runs off to save him. Even after all the torment he put her through.

Why would you jump back into someone's arms like that? Or Spencer from Pretty Little Liars, Ally's favorite show and no he didn't watch it. He just ran by when it was on. When Toby turned out to be part of the A-Team and faked his own death, Spencer cracked and even got sent to a mental asylum.

So she joined the A-Team to bring them down from the inside and she sees Toby and falls into his arms after he cries and pouts! _I mean come on! The dude broke your heart! _He thought.

But now he understood what it means to love someone. After all Toby did it to protect Spencer. And no he doesn't watch the show Ally just talks about it!

At that moment he wanted nothing more to get on his knees and beg for Melody to take him back. But there were some things you had to remain strong about and having to heal your broken sister was one of those things.

Ally on the other hand was wondering why she wasn't already down on her knees, begging for Austin's forgiveness. She had to be stronger than that. If he truly loved her then he wouldn't have walked out on her like that.

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't going to be like Bella or Spencer; she wasn't going to run back to his arms. Who was she kidding? Of course she'd run back to his arms.

She wished she could take everything back, the illness, his hurt, everything. But she couldn't it didn't work that way. Time was something you couldn't turn back.

Time, she hated that word. Her Dad didn't have much time left and possibly Ally didn't either. Her decision firmed her resolve. She wasn't going to waste precious time that she won't get back on Austin. If she was running out of time she was going to live her life to the fullest.

"Let's not waste any time," she said. "Let's forget them and spend it with Dad," she wiped her heart clean of Austin.

"You're right, we shouldn't waste this, because he's not going to be around much longer," Dan said offering Ally a hand.

The two walked downstairs but Dan had run back to his room.

"Almost forgot," he whispered. He produced two small wrapped boxes from his bed side table. He placed them in his pocket and ran downstairs slipping the other one to his dad.

Lester smiled and slipped it into his own pocket, Ally was going to be so surprised.

The family then walked out to have a fun family day. Ally would forget Austin because she was focused on her family now.

Austin, however, couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. He pictured her the way he left her. Broken, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He rolled over to stare at his ceiling. Why was this one hard? He'd broken up with tons of girls before, so why was this different?

_Because you and Ally are meant to be together _a voice whispered deep within his mind.

He shook his head, the voice was wrong. He and Ally didn't belong together. They were from two different social groups. He was Mr. Popular and she was…not popular?

Austin frowned; he didn't know what group Ally would fit in. She was a nerd, but beautiful. She wasn't a no body because she made a stand every now and then. She wasn't a drama freak or choir nerd, or cheerleader or jock.

She was just Ally Dawson. Not popular, but not un-popular. She was in a class all her own. Everyone knew her and not to mess with her. Except Austin.

He liked that she fought back and didn't cower away. Her bark was as bad as her bite. But Austin had finally figured out why he liked to torment her. He liked her.

Then he finally gets his chance to be with her and he ran away. All because she said she was sick. She never said that she was dying but she told him it was a possibility.

He couldn't handle it. He'd finally found the perfect girl and now he could lose her.

He picked up his phone and read over all the texts. These were the ones he sent to her in music class.

Ms. Susie was concerned that Ally wasn't there; in fact the class was concerned. Austin didn't realize why until he realized that they liked Ally.

It was a class for music lovers; that was why you were there. He did recall Ally helping them out when they struggled with something they loved. She helped them with a song or instrument. They didn't even have to ask, she just came.

He read the first text he sent; it was simple but filled with emotion.

_**AM: Why aren't you in school?**_

Trish and Dez said she had a fever, but he couldn't help but think that he was the reason she stayed home.

_AD: Fever_

The one word made his heart stopped. _It's probably a fever that's all _he tried to reassure himself. But Ally's words rang in his head _"I have stage one of Leukemia" _she said and that she could die.

His fingers were lightning fast shooting back a response that could make him or break him.

_**AM: Is it a normal fever or…not?**_

His hands shook so hard he nearly dropped the phone.

_AD: Why do you care?_

The response stung but she had every right to be mad. He wanted to say he didn't just to make the break a little cleaner. But his heart won out as he typed back sadly.

_**AM: Why wouldn't I?**_

He could the bitterness in her reply.

_AD: You made your feelings pretty clear_

He swallowed as he read it again, he remembered his heart shattering. Tears burned in his eyes when he typed back the truth of why he ran away.

_**AM: Ally, I just couldn't handle losing you**_

It took her longer to text back. He remembered how he drummed his fingers on the desk waiting.

_AD: Everything in life comes with a risk. Nothing is risk free. Is it a possibility I could die? Yes. Does it mean I will? No. How can you know if you don't take the risk? You can't._

He didn't reply even now he couldn't. She was right everything came with a risk. He couldn't know the outcome if he didn't try.

Just as he was about to type back after an hour Melody came in crying.

"Mel, what's wrong?" he asked shoving down his problems to listen to hers.

"Nothing, its just…" she trailed looking away. She looked back and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing his sore cranium.

"That was for Ally," she said then hugged him "That was for me"

Austin looked in confusion at his younger sister who was still upset.

"Ok Ow, but are you ok?" he asked tightening his hug.

"No…Dan and I broke up…" she mumbled into his shirt.

Austin's head was spinning his little sister got her first boyfriend and lost him in the same night. _Wait…Dan asked my sister out?! Then he broke her heart?!_

"Dan asked you out and then he broke up with you? All in the same night?" his brows furrowed first in confusion then anger. "He broke you heart," he growled.

"Don't do the whole you can't see him anymore because you honestly have no room to speak," she said sharply.

Austin let go and had begun to pace, but he stopped realizing that's what Ally would do and instead sat on his bed.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her," he mumbled.

He felt like Toby from Pretty Little Liars. Yes he watched it but if you told you'd be dead.

He recalled the episode when Spencer found out he was a part of the A-Team. Toby stood there as she cried no emotion no regret.

Spencer begged him to tell her it wasn't real, that there was more to the story. He let her sit outside his loft and bawl her eyes out.

He was in way doing the same thing to Ally. Lying and freezing her out all while breaking her heart.

Luckily for Toby, Spencer joined as a double agent and discovered his double agent status. He was forgiven after his puppy face.

"I love her," it slipped out before he realized it.

"Then why did you let her go?" Melody asked, her tears long gone.

"I was being selfish," he said.

"Define," she sat beside him.

He was silent for a moment gathering his thoughts. How could he explain when the only way anyone could understand was to know.

"I was only thinking of myself. I didn't think of what this could do to her especially on top of…everything else" he said refusing to say she was sick.

"Let me guess…you feel like Toby. Trying to do this to protect her while simultaneously trying to protect yourself," Melody grinned.

"Who's Toby?" he asked in a high voice.

"Austin I know about your secret obsession, I especially heard your sob fest when Spencer found Toby 'dead'" she put air quotes around dead.

"Whaaaaat?" he squeaked.

"Austin, don't make me say it," she threatened

"Say what?" he asked nervously

"Austin," she pronounced carefully and slowly.

"Don't," he pleaded

"Monica Moon," she spit out.

"Ok! Ok! I watch it!" he confessed.

She smiled obviously pleased with her work. She watched her brother blush and squirm under her gaze. If she could get him to admit that, maybe she could get him back with Ally.

It was worth and shot and might not work but what other choice did she have? Watch her brother suffer from his first broken heart? Or wallow all alone and moody?

"Let's go out," she said shoving her brother into his closet. "Put something nice on and we'll go to the Pancake Hut," she said closing the door behind him.

She entered her room and picked out a new outfit, something cute but casual. She decided on a purple spaghetti strap flowy top and some regular skinny jeans with white sandals.

She let her hair down and padded down the hall to knock on her brother's door. He opened wearing a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers with his whistle necklace.

Melody smiled she gave that to him on his 16th birthday, which was three years ago. Austin turned 19 last month. He loved that necklace and paired it with everything he could.

"Ready?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts

"Ready"

With that the two walked out to the Pancake Hut hand in hand.

Ally, Dan, and their dad all entered the Pancake Hut and after they were going to the Board Walk. Unfortunately for them Austin and Melody had the same idea.

"Hey kids look Mel and Austin are here, let's go say hello," their dad said walking over.

"Dad I think-"

"We don't have to-"

Ally and Dan gave up and trudged over to the siblings.

Ally was freaking out on the inside but tried to retain a cool exterior. Her heart was beating a mile a minute while simultaneously breaking in half.

Dan seemed to be experiencing the same thing; his palms were sweating and hands were trembling.

Austin tried to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest at the sight of Ally. He made freeze it over so he couldn't run back.

Melody blushing harder than she had ever before, tried to keep the smile of her face and remain neutral.

"Hello Austin, Melody, what are you two doing here?" Lester asked smiling.

"Austin and I are having a sibling's day out," Melody explained.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Lester picked up the conversation since Ally and Dan remained silent.

"After this we're going to the Board Walk," Austin replied politely.

Ally and Dan winced while their dad's smile widened

"What a coincidence, so are we. Would you like to join us?" Lester asked.

Both groups of siblings tried to find a polite way to decline, but Lester convinced them otherwise.

"I think it would be more fun for Ally and Dan since there are some rides I can't go on," he smiled sadly.

Austin and Melody bit their lips, they can't decline now. Lester had asked them so nicely and accidently pulled the sick card.

They were both dying to spend time with Ally and Dan, but they didn't seem so excited. Austin debated the pros and cons of hanging out again.

Melody and the others had the same idea. The one pro that outweighed all the other was that Lester would be very happy.

"Thank you Lester we'd love to join you," Austin responded politely.

Lester smiled so big it lit up the entire room and melted everyone's hearts. He turned pale and started coughing.

Ally, having trained herself to spot any sign of getting worse jumped to the worst conclusion. "Dad, are you ok?" she asked holding onto his arm.

He coughed before replying "I'm fine just some congestion," he waved her off.

Still concerned Ally and Austin helped Lester to the booth, Dan and Melody trailed behind.

Lester eased himself into the seat; Ally and Dan on both sides of him while Austin and Melody sat across from them.

Lester directed the conversation since Ally and Dan ate not saying a word. The Moons kept the conversation going before, during and after the meal.

"Oh, um would you excuse me. I need to use the bathroom," Lester said getting up quickly.

Dan and Ally immediately became alarmed, "Dad are sure you're-"

"I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom," Lester insisted.

He left leaving his children and the Moon children alone.

Neither group spoke for awhile, each deliberately not looking at the other. The silence seemed to drag on and go on forever, but really it had hardly even begun.

Austin knew that no one was going to speak and he was the 'man' plus he had to straighten some things out.

"Ally," he began.

She looked at him with big sad brown eyes and the words started dying on his tongue.

"Austin," she replied emptily.

He bit his lip and his stomach turned cold.

"I…" _he what? Was sorry? Does sorry really fix what he did? Sorry is just another word unless you truly mean it._

"I…can't express what I want to say right now because sorry doesn't cut it. But it's the only thing I can think of so I'm sorry," he exhaled trying to as much emotion into the phrase.

Ally bit her lip, she was always taught to forgive and forget. But Austin, the only person to break down her walls, had left her broken.

He had shattered her walls to where she couldn't rebuild them, no matter how hard she tried. But then she recalled the good times they had together.

It seemed no matter how hard she ignored her heart, she was going to end up back in his arms. Like Bella to Edward or Spencer to Toby. She was Ally and he was Austin together they were Austin and Ally.

"I guess, we're all taught to forgive even if we'll never forget," she smiled.

Austin had finally thought the girl of his dreams had forgiven him, but everything comes with a risk. Nothing is risk free.

"But?" he prompted

Ally looked at him with shock had she really been that easy to read?

"You said everything comes with a risk. Nothing is risk free," he explained.

She smiled; flattered that he remembered her words.

"But just because I have forgiven you doesn't mean you're off the hook that easily," she began.

Austin bit his lip waiting.

"You need to earn my trust back so let's start back as friends, deal?" she asked holding out her hand out.

He smiled extending his "deal," and they shook on it.

Dan and Melody decided that if they're older siblings could forgive and start over then they could too.

They looked at each other, not needing words to communicate. They shook on their own silent agreement.

After all Bella ran back to Edward and Spencer ran back to Toby. Why shouldn't they, in time, be able to run back to their own safe place?

A couple moments later Lester returned to find the silent table now chattering away. "Did I miss something?" he asked watching the kids and teens chat.

"Nope, it was a simple misunderstanding that's now resolved," Ally smiled.

Lester looked at his 18 year old daughter, who sat and smiled at her boyfriend. Her eyes lit up when Austin smiled back and her giggles warmed his heart.

Dan and Melody were also talking and having a good time. They talked about homework, some school assignments, and their favorite music.

Lester smiled at his two children, this was going to be the best day ever and he would make sure of that.

His stomach tightened and his head pounded causing his vision to blur. No, he wasn't going to let this stop him. If this might be his last day he was going to spend it with his kids and he was going to make sure it was perfect.

Everyone laughed over funny stories relating to pancake mishaps while eating pancakes.

"…And then when Ally flipped the pancake it got stuck to the ceiling!" Dan laughed.

Ally blushed "Hey! I was just learning!" she protested.

"Then it fell on her head still undercooked! She was covered in batter!" the table laughed.

Ally stroked her hair, as if still trying to brush out the batter, "It took me 5 showers to get that out of my hair," she said.

Melody smiled, "Hey it's better than Austin's mishap. He nearly caught our house on fire," she laughed.

Austin was red, "Hey I was only-"

"15?" Mel taunted

"Starting out," he grumbled.

Ally covered her mouth with her had, but the laugh had bubbled its way out.

Austin's heart leapt out of his chest. Ally never ceased to amaze him, even in the dreaded "friend zone" that she placed him at.

The way the light reflected off her skin to give her a beautiful porcelain color. Her cheeks were perfect rosy circles that stopped her from looking like a vampire. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with every smile and laugh she produced. Her lips looked soft and plump stained blood red.

Austin felt his stomach tighten and his heart race when she looked his way, smiling and looking flawless.

She chose the perfect outfit. She wore a simple yellow sundress that shined like the morning dawn. It was covered with a simple white sweater that ended at her chest and wore sequined white ballet flats.

Her hair was curled and flowed softly past her shoulders to halfway down her back.

"Austin," someone called.

Only when Melody jabbed him hard in the ribs did he wake-up. "Ow! Mel what was that for?!" he hissed rubbing his ribs.

"You were staring again, in fact there's a puddle of drool on the table," she said pointing.

Austin looked own and wiped the drool from his mouth, "I wasn't staring I was-"

"Dreaming?"

"I have to earn her trust back, being her friend is really hard," he sighed.

"Then get started," she gritted.

"Ok done?" Lester asked laying a few bills down.

"No, Mr. Dawson you don't have to-"

"I insist" he said getting up.

The group then proceeded to the Board Walk where they rode rides and played games. Austin had won Ally a giant panda and Dan won Mel a cute frog. Lester smiled as the kids played and flirted.

Ally and Mel were coaxed onto a roller coaster despite their protests, "No, absolutely Not!" chorused trying yank their wrists away from the boys. They simply tightened their grips and continued dragging them into the line.

"Come it's not that bad. I'll even hold your hand," Dan and Austin promised.

They reluctantly agreed and grabbed the boys' hands. Just as they promised they didn't let go. Austin did flinch when Ally's nails dug in though.

"Ally, you can open your eyes now," Austin said.

Ally hadn't realized that she closed them or sent her body into what she called the "iron ball" when they took off.

Opening and stretching she realized it wasn't so bad after all. Austin helped her down out of the ride but clumsy Ally tripped over the lip of the platform and fell.

Austin being the guy he is caught her around the waist before she could bruise her pretty little face.

Their noses brushed and their lips were millimeters, eyes locked on each other. Austin felt like he was burning while Ally felt as if all the oxygen had been stolen from her and she'd just notice.

"Sorry," he mumbled separating them, to Ally's dismay.

They straightened up and walked off to do one more ride that Lester had to sit out on. To Lester and his kids' disappointment he couldn't ride most of the rides. The only ones he was able to ride were the water log ride and the miniature roller coaster.

Ally thought this last ride would be ok but her dad declined, "You kids go ahead I'm going to sit here and take a short nap," he said stretching out on the bench.

Ally sighed and walked over to the line for the Ferris Wheel. She was so sure her dad would be able to ride. Austin noticed Ally's return was sadder than when she left.

"You ok Als?"

"Yeah super" she said the sarcasm noticeable.

"Come on," he said tugging her into line.

Ally, Austin, Dan and Mel all stood waiting to go into a group but didn't realize they had to split in pairs.

"Ok this is easily resolved just split into pairs we've been in all day," Mel said holding Dan's hand.

"Sure you ok with that Ally?" he asked turning to her.

She nodded her head silently looking away from the line. Austin frowned; she was quiet ever since she came back from talking with her dad.

They climbed in after a bored 20 year old rattled off the rules and sent them on their way. Ally looked out the window not saying a word. Austin still aware of Ally's silence wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Als, you ok?" he asked.

She snuggled deeper saying nothing. A few minutes later Austin's shirt felt wet and Ally's shoulders were shaking.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin up to look at him.

Tear filled eyes met his and his heart broke. Ally was miserable "Hey, hey, hey what's with the tears?" he asked wiping them away.

"My Dad, Austin," she whimpered. "My Dad is sick," she buried her head further into his shirt.

Austin cradled her close to him shushing and whispering in her ear, "I know Als but don't you want to spend your last moments happy with him so he's happy?"

"I guess but he's my Daddy and I don't want to lose him," she cried.

"No one wants to lose people Ally but that's life and in time we all move on. Besides we'll see them again someday. And they never leave they will be forever in our hearts and mind-," his speech was cut short by Ally's lips.

She had crashed her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands buried in his beach blonde locks. She hung tight wrapping herself completely around him making sure he couldn't get away.

Austin tried to restrain himself because she was probably doing this in the heat of her emotions. He was doing great until she started teasing him.

She kissed his nose, kissed his cheek and trailed kisses down his neck. Austin's breathing spiked and he found it harder and harder to keep in control. She found his ear and bit once.

Austin snapped. He turned on her hungrily seeking her lips. He flipped them so he was in control. He was now teasing her kissing her cheek, nose, trailing down her neck. He bit her ear and she gasped.

They now were in a full on make out session. Wrapped around each other to the point where you couldn't tell them apart. Finally realizing what they were doing the two jumped apart.

Ally put as much distance between her and Austin that the box would allow.

The same guy who had given the do's and don'ts of the ride let them off. Austin and Ally both broke free and ran out of the box as fast as they could. Ally turned back to look at Austin only uttering a few words before lapsing into silence.

"Forget it,"

But Austin didn't want to forget it, it was the most amazing thing in the world and he would never let it go.

"Ally," he didn't finish because Dan and Melody approached with smiles and holding hands. They were both pink and their clothes were a little messy.

"We're back together," Melody beamed.

Ally, who up until that point was ice cold, smiled and congratulated them saying she was happy that they didn't let something silly like siblings tear them apart.

"Hey kids, how was the ride?" Lester asked stretching from the bench. He reached into his pocket, keeping his hand firmly there. Dan had done something similar confusing Ally even more.

"What's in your pockets?" she asked arching a brow.

Dan and her dad smiled "Sweetie, did you really forget?"

Ally was now alarmed, "Forget?! What did I forget?"

"Guess," was Dan's smug response.

"What?!" she screamed.

Dan and her dad, now done torturing her pulled out little boxes wrapped up in bows. Ally's confusion sky rocketed until…

"Happy birthday Ally!" they chorused.

Ally accepted the boxes dumbfounded until "Wait that's today?!"

Her brother and dad laughed "Yes it's your 18th birthday today!"

Ally now aware that she had forgotten her own birthday laughed with her family.

"Of course I would forget," she muttered.

"Open them up"

Ally opened Dan's first, inside was a gold necklace with her name on it spelled in loopy calligraphy. "Dan…its beautiful. You didn't have to," she said putting it on.

"Yes I did, now open Dad's," he urged.

She then opened her Dad's and stopped. Inside lay a gold bracelet she was very familiar with having seen her mother wear it.

"I thought she was buried with this," she whispered.

"She wanted you to have it; each charm represents a member of our family. You can add more as your family grows. She made me promise to give it to you on your 18th birthday," he said tearing up.

Ally launched herself at her dad and hugged him tight "thank you Daddy, I love it," she whispered.

She admired the charms that hung on it. An ape for her mother, sheet music for her father, a guitar for her brother and a book for her.

"Wow Ally, wish we knew. We would have gotten you something," Melody said admiring with her.

"You've made my brother happy Mel, that's all I wanted," Ally said looking to Austin who looked away.

"Hey there's a singing contest. You two should enter!" Dan said pointing to Ally and Austin.

"A contest…in front of people…lots of people?" Ally squeaked.

"No!" Ally was not going to.

They begged and pleaded, except Austin who stood silent, but she wouldn't budge until her dad stepped in.

"Please sweetie, you are so talented show people that. Do it…for me?"

Ally bit her lip, she couldn't say no to her dad. She loved him with her whole heart and he was right. It was time to show people what she could do. And if she had to overcome her stage fright she was going to do it before her dad died.

"Ok," the group cheered and ran off to sign up.

She and Austin were given a number and told to wait as the others went on. Some were really good, others not so much. Finally they were called. Ally was freaking out she had to keep her cool.

"And now please welcome…Austin and Ally," the crowd cheered.

Austin went up on stage and Ally ran far from the stage.

Austin stood alone waiting for Ally. He looked back to see her take off. The announcer placed his hand over the mike asking where she was. The whole crowd was wondering one thing. WHERE'S ALLY?

She was behind a booth freaking out. She couldn't do it. One person was ok, but a crowd? No she couldn't she just couldn't.

She had let her dad down. She really thought she'd do it but all it took was someone calling her name and she panicked.

"Ally?" she heard Austin call.

She made herself smaller praying he wouldn't find her. No such luck because he did find her.

"Hey," he said standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Austin, I really thought I'd do it this time," she bowed her head.

"Ally, you can. You've done it before and the only thing holding you back is you. You're stopping yourself. Why?"

"Because if I try and I fail people will laugh at me. So if I don't try I can't fail," she chewed her hair.

Austin grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "If you fall you get up and try again. You keep trying till you get it right. That's the key Ally is to keep trying," he said tucking the wet strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up her brown eyes meeting his hazel "Will you be there?"

He smiled whispering the words she need to hear "You can come to me," he assured her.

Ally smiled leaning in closer, their faces brushed and finally their lips met. It was sweet innocent and perfect. She pulled away taking his hand "Let's do this," she whispered.

Together they walked back onstage and took a deep breath. Ally looked at the crowd focusing on faces she knew. She looked at Austin who smiled back playing the opening notes.

[Ally]

_When on your own_

_Drowning alone _

_And you need a rope that _

_Can pull you in_

_Someone throw it_

She started out timid and unsure looking to Austin who smiled and calmed her nerves. With his guitar in hand he strummed and sang the next verse.

[Austin]

_**An when you're afraid that you're gonna break**_

_**And you need a way to feel strong again**_

_**Someone will know it**_

Slowly Ally's confidence grew and she smiled throwing herself into the song.

[Both]

**And even when it hurts the most**

**Trying to have a little hope**

**That someone's gonna be there**

**When you don't**

**When you don't**

She and Austin looked to the crowd who was cheering and gave 100% for this performance

[Both]

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**

**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**

**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder**

**If you wanna run I'll be your road**

Austin and Ally had both turned to each other to sing this last piece because it was meant for them and them alone.

**If you wanna friend doesn't matter when**

**Anything you need that's what I'll be you can come to me**

Ally looked deep into Austin's eyes leaning closer with every word, her heart focused on him.

[Ally]

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

She leaned in and kissed him as he finished strumming the tune, the crowd going nuts. They cheered and screamed but Austin and Ally were only focused on each other. When they finally heard the applause Ally waved and scampered off stage.

"I did it! I sang in front of a crowd!" she threw her arms around Austin who hugged her tight refusing to let go.

"Ally!"

She turned to get crushed by Dan and her dad who hugged her fiercely.

"You did it! I'm so proud Ally!" he dad said.

Ally blushed and smiled "Austin helped me," she said taking his hand.

Dan and Melody whooped happy they were together the scene was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment in her life, until her dad started coughing.

Lester coughed and coughed viciously, choking on something Ally couldn't see.

"Dad!" she pulled his hand away to see blood. Her dad coughed one more time before falling to the ground.

"Dad!" Dan screamed dropping beside him. A crowd had gathered and people helped any way they could. Someone had called an ambulance and the paramedics were pushing through the crowd.

Ally stood frozen only snapping out of it when the paramedics asked questions. She turned and answered in a steady voice telling them what was going on and how she knew it was over. They rushed him to the hospital, the other following close behind.

Ally would never have imagined that the greatest day of her life would also be her darkest hour.

They all arrived immediately asking for Lester Dawson. "I'm his 18 year old daughter and this is his son," she said trying not to cry.

The nurse led them to the waiting room and sat them down. She left them to see what was going on.

Ally's mind flashed back to the day her mother died. She was in this very hospital but instead of a red dress she wore a bright happy yellow dress. She smiled grimly at the irony of it all. Happy yellow dress and pristine white sparkly shoes.

Dan sat with Melody not speaking a word. He hadn't lifted his eyes from the floor. They were glued there from the moment he got to the hospital. He watched Ally pace and smile grimly at something. _How could she do this? Be so calm when she knows she's losing someone? Because she's done this before._

Ally walked over to her brother and brushed back his light brown hair. Vivid green eyes met somber brown ones as he reached his arms for his sister. She hugged him wordlessly squeezing him tight and letting him go.

Once more she hummed to distract herself. The door mocked her by staying firmly shut. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was behind there anyway. If her dad looks anything like her mom she might throw up.

Austin watched his girlfriend pace and glower at the door. Her eyes flicked to her brother every now and then filled with sadness. The door open and Ally snapped her head about.

The doctor stood in his white coat, serious and sad at the same time. He waved them all inside to say goodbye.

Dan ran to his dad and buried his face in the bed. Lester stroked his son's hair and looked to his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother down to her refined manner.

"Dan, I want to be good and not cry. I want you smile every time you think of me ok? I'm going to be watching over you now. Promise buddy?" he asked.

Dan turned to meet his father's stare. Bright green eyes met dull ones as the men hugged one last time and he parted to let his sister have a turn.

"Ally," her dad rasped.

She knelt at his bed side the tears already flowing, impossible to stop. This was mom all over again and Ally couldn't handle it. She bit down and looked at her father.

White sunken in face, dull green eyes, pain induced smile and the shaking body.

"I want you to come here," he whispered.

She moved closer wiping her tears and leaning down to him.

"Take care of your brother, promise me princess," he whispered.

She pulled back breaking down "I promised Mom that I would take care of you and Dan. I broke my promise. Look at you," she said.

"Ally, this isn't your fault. I want you to know you did take care of me and Dan. Now I want you to renew your promise to take care of Dan. Its time for me to see your mother again. You did keep your promise I love so much," he said grabbing her hands.

"Now promise me you will take care of you brother," he said again weaker.

The tears flowed freely a she replied in the same voice that she did for her mother, "I promise Daddy," she said.

"Now sing me a lullaby," he requested settling in.

Ally swallowed and sang in a shaky but clear voice.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Ally swallowed her tears as her dad's breathing slowed

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Her voice softened and she stroked her dad's hair

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

She sang in a whisper smiling as she pictured the words and images they painted.

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh _

Her dad smiled as a peace came over him and Lester Dawson closed his eyes for the last time. Ally took her brother in her arms and held on tight. He sobbed against her shirt crying and crying.

Melody had turned to Austin for comfort, holding tight to her brother while he shed a few tears for Lester. But Ally's tears were gone and she felt a lightening of her heart. She smiled kissing her father's head and called the nurse.

The funeral was simple and beautiful. Lots of people came including Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi Moon.

"We're so sorry for your loss," they said hugging Ally. Dan refused to let anyone touch him, he sat staring at the grave.

There was a fresh mount of dirt next to a flat piece of ground where her father was now buried next to her mother. The grave read PENNY ANNE DAWSON 1973-2004 BELOVED MOTHER AND WIFE and LESTER ANTHONY DWASON 1971-2013 BELOVED FATHER AND HUSBAND.

Ally smiled, happy that her parents were now together. She had spent the last few days doing paper work for Dan so she could be his guardian. She wasn't going to let him to go to a foster home. She had graduated privately instead of with Trish, Dez, and Austin.

She didn't mind they all had a party together with gifts. She got four new charms for her bracelet. A pepper for Trish because she's spicy, a camera for Dez its what he does, a mike for Austin he loves to sing and a music note for Melody because she's Melody.

Turns out Trish and Dez were dating for awhile thrilling Ally who tackled them in a hug. They were happy to hear everyone was back together. Austin and Ally had both gotten scholarships to Julliard. Austin for performing and instruments, Ally to be a composer.

Ally's cancer was gone too! She guessed her dad and mom had been working on another surprise for her. She was so happy that she sang right there in the hospital, of course she blushed when they applauded.

Mike and Mimi said they would take care of Dan while Ally and Austin were at college together. Dan moved in with them and officially told them that he and Mel were dating.

Ally and Austin went off to college and graduated top of the class. After they had gotten out of school Austin proposed to Ally and they got married. They had two kids Penny Mimi Moon and Lester Michael Moon.

Later Dan and Melody got married but decided to wait on kids. They lived happily no matter what life threw at them. "Life is like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile." – Nicholas Sparks.


End file.
